The Heart Shall Forgive
by KilalaInara
Summary: All Astarte ever wanted to do was to make her parents proud. The problem is, their dead and living up to their expectations is quite challenging. As she grows up, she's burdened with many responsibilities but she also finds love. Tiny bits set pre thor but will take place during Thor and ends at Thor. LOKIxOC
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THOR, MARVEL OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC AND A FEW OTHERS. THE REST TRULY BELONG TO MYTHOLOGY THAT'S BEEN IN PLACE FOR HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS OF YEARS._

**On a different note, there are somethings the reader should be aware of before reading. **

**1:: I've done my research extensivly in order to really bring this story to life. Also, I've done the math and for this story, the years are as follows. For every 1 year in Asgard, 42 pass on Earth. So when years of age are referenced, it is refered to however many years have passed on Midgard since 965 AD when the story starts. THOR IS OLDER THAN LOKI BY A LITTLE OVER A YEAR. **

**2:: I will be posting two Loki stories. This version will be a lighter version of Thor with a few twists thrown into the mix. It came to me before I saw 'The Avengers' so by the time I went and saw the movie a little over a week ago, this story was already panned out, detailed and done so it will end when 'Thor' ends with an epilogue or so. The characters may be slightly OOC at times but because it's a lighter version, **_**PLEASE NO FLAMES TELLING ME SO BECAUSE I ALREADY KNOW!**_**. There are some parts that come from the deleted scenes so fair warning, if your wondering about some parts that wern't part of the movie or were moved around a bit, it's from them. I'm sure they can be viewed via Youtube if you don't have to blueray because unfortunatly, the dvd doesn't include the scenes which I think sucks.**

**3:: The second Loki story will be a much darker story with a completely different OC and a definate sequel with 'The Avengers'. **

**4:: Parts of this story was inspired by the series, Game of Thrones, that I'm currently reading. I got sucked into the series from book one so there are some things that may be stemmed from there, but it's really only terms.**

**5: I warn you now, I've tried very hard to not use direct lines from the movie, instead parphrasing but because the Asgardians speak with a very sophisticated tone, there are some direct lines. There are also some that I thought would be best if they stayed as they were.**

~~1~~

965 AD Midgard Years

"Thousands of years ago, mankind believed that they were being watched over by Gods. Some they worshiped for protection, others they knew to fear. Of those to be feared were the Frost Giants from the cold world of Jotunheim, who sought to turn the realm of Midgard into the new Ice Age. But we of Asgard, stood by on the side of good against the side of evil. Our armed forces were able to force the Jotun's back to their own world where they were finally defeated. Many lives were lost that day as the battle ended and we took from them the Casket of Ancient Winters, the main source of the Frost Giants power. With the last of the Great Wars' won, we returned home to the Realm Eternal."

1469 AD

Odin led his young son's through the Relic's Vault and showed them the Casket. A rectangular stone struture with a glowing blue center sat on a small pedestal. Odin gazed upon it as he had done so many times before with his one eye, the other he sacrificed to the Spring of Mimir during the war. Located beneath the world of Jotunheim, it contained the waters of wisdom and understanding which could be granted for a price. It was with the newly gained knowledge that Odin was able to degeat the Frost Giants and protect the Nine Realms from their attacks.

"Over the course of many years, we have fallen into the legends and myth of mankind. But hope still remains in the hearts of those who still believe that when needed, the Asgardians will come again and defend the peace they've fought to be kept." He turned to look at his two young sons who were no older than twelve and thirteen years of age, by Midgardian standards. "But, one day in the future there will come a time where one of you will have to step up and defend that peace."

A young Loki looked to his Father.

"And do the Frost Giant's still live, Father?" He asked, but he knew the answers from his studies.

"They won't be alive forever because when I'm king, I'm going to hunt every single last one of them down and destroy them all." Young Thor said with triumph, making fighting moves with an invisible weapon against an invisible opponent. "Just as you once did, Father."

"But a wise King never seeks out war, yet he must always be ready for it at a moment's notice."

Heading out of the chamber, both Loki and Odin followed after him, clutching his hands.

"We're ready for it, Father." They said together as Odin smiled down at them both.

"While only one of you can ascend to the throne, you were both born to be Kings at some time. Now, come now, my sons. I wish to show you something more grand." Odin held his young sons' hands as he brought them to a seperate hall where the walls were lined with various types of armor and weapons. "Do you know where we are?"

Loki looked from the weapons to the armor before answering his father.

"Yes, Father. We're in the Hall of the Valkyreira. This is where Astarte comes every day to learn and train, isn't it?"

Odin smiled warmley at his youngest who had always been good at keeping up with his studies.

"Yes, my son. Come." He led them through the hallway out to the Courtyard where Astarte was training with the other Valkyrie trainee's.

She held a rusted and dull sword as she blocked and stuck blows at her opponent. She sparred with her mentor and caretaker, Herja. A retired Valkyrie who trained young girls to fight and die with honor and teach them the duties that were expected of a Valkyrie. When Herja caught the sight of Odin, Loki and Thor, she stopped everything and knelt.

"Ah, my lord and the young princes. It's a true honor for us to have you observe our training." Astarte had followed her teachers gesture and bowed to her king and his heirs with her right arm across her chest in the proper slaute.

Her pale blue eyes fell to the ground as a small rim of sweat began to form beneath her ebony hair. Enough to tell that she'd been training hard but not enough to make her seem gross.

"Ah Herja, please let us not be distractions to your training, rise ladies. Astarte, shall we expect you for dinner this evening?"

The young brunette stood and answered her king's question.

"It would be a great honor, my King, to be present at your table this night." She answered so formally that Odin had to laugh.

"She speaks as though she's lived for more than her 504 years. You've taught her well, Herja." He complimented as Herja bowed again.

"Thank you, my lord. I hope she continues to please you as I have become please with her."

"I'm sure there will be time for that in the future. Astarte, why don't you take a rest from training here and join Thor and Loki in training with his friends. I have the need to speak with Herja in private."

Astarte looked to her mentor who nodded in approval. Smiling greatly, Astarte hung up her sword and took off the old, worn out armor she wore. Thor was the first to greet her as she approached the Prince's.

"C'mon Astarte, I'm sure you can sparr against Sif in training." He took her hand and the three hurridly headed out of the Courtyard to the Warrior's training grounds.

"What would you speak to me of, King Odin?" Herja asked as soon as the three were out of earshot.

"How has Astarte's training faring in your eyes?" He asked as they sat on a nearby stone bench.

"In truth, she has come so far for being only twelve. She trains hard with the other girls and there have been times that she worries me. Ever since Kara and Ullr were slain, I have raised her as my own but it seems that she is constantly training whenever I have my back turned. She has overexerted herself numerous times and there have been times in which she's unconcious for a few days so that her body has a chance to recover."

Odin nodded his head, remembering a time when Thor and Loki wanted her to join them but she was incapacitated. The boys were dissapointed at the news and seemed a little scared for their friend.

"The reason I ask is becasue I have been thinking of her future as a Valkrie. Their numbers are too few now and if something isn't done then there may not be others. How many girls are in your care now, Herja?"

"Six, my lord. We are ever so slowly getting a few more girls every few years and I train them until they come of age at sixteen." She answered.

"The matter I am about to speak to you about must not pass your by lips unless I say otherwise. I am planning on wedding Astarte to one of my sons. I am not sure who yet but in order to keep the bloodlines strong on both sides, it must be done."

Herja's heart dropped a bit at the news but knew it had to be done for the good of the kingdom and for Asgard. There was a part of her heart that wished for Astarte to find love on her own and marry when she felt was ready, though it was not uncommon for many marriages to be arranged.

"I understand. Astarte will make a fine bride to whomsoever she marries. But when will you tell her?"

"It won't be for a few more years when she comes of age to her true duties as a Valkrie and even then I'm not sure then would be the time. But for now, continue to train her and the other girls you have in your care and lead them into the life of a Valkrie. I'm sure those in Valhalla will welcome the help of these fine young girls."

"I will, sir. Forgive me, my lord, but I must ask your leave. I am needed in Valhalla to prepare for the four souls being brought to us."

"Granted, of course. Just as well, as I should see to the boys now."

Herja bowed once more to Odin before leaving the courtyard as Odin made his way to the opposite direction.

**A few points to make here. There are still Valkyrie around but they are old in age and unable to go into battle as they once did. Instead they help care for those in Valhalla and still fly to Midgard to choose the souls of those killed. Also, as I said I have done my research of Norse mythology and it's figures so I'm trying to be as accurate as possible with the facts. Odin did sacrifice an eye to Mimir, but it wasn't during a war. But at the beginning of the movie, he had both eyes and when he defeated Laufey, he lost one. So I just placed in the Mimir fact as I thought it would be approporiate since Mimir is located beneath Jotunheim. Nice coincidence, eh?**


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THOR, MARVEL OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC AND A FEW OTHERS. THE REST TRULY BELONG TO MYTHOLOGY THAT'S BEEN IN PLACE FOR HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS OF YEARS._

* * *

1637 AD

Astarte couldn't believe this day had finally come. She had only just turned sixteen, three days ago and now she and three other girls were about to take their vows and be sworn in as full Valkyries. Hildyr, Hildegarde, and Greiavor were beside her as the four ladies stood, waiting to be called over the steps into the Throne Room.

"I can't believe this day is here at last." Hildyr whispered as she clutched her spear and shield in her fingers.

Each Valkyrie had a specific weapon that they were the most skilled at, though they were trained to use all different kinds.

Hildegarde was the most skilled with a spear and shield combo. She prefered defense as opposed to defence.

Astarte was most skilled with the sword. She liked to be up close in battle, going full offensive, just like her mother.

Hildyr preferred the bow and arrow to anything else, combating at a distance. She had sharp eyes and hit her target 97 percent of the time.

Greiavor prided herself on just using the spear alone when in combat equally fighting with offense and defense which worked well in her favor.

When the steward announced the girls, they stepped forward over the steps, side by side. When they approached the Throne, they kneeled before their King as he stood.

"Greiavor, Hildyr, Astarte, and Hildegarde. All four of you have recently celebrated the day when you were born, turning sixteen. Today, you take your vows and are sworn in to end your training in order to become a full fledged Valkyrie."

He started with Greiavor first. She said her vows and he moved on to Hildyr who repeated the same vows in turn. When he came to Astarte, she felt all eyes strictly on her. One set of eyes in particular she felt was bearing down on her but she didn't dare break eye contact with Odin to find out who.

"With this sword, I pledge my life to that of a Valkyrie. I shall aid the King in battle should he require it of me. I shall ride Midgard when required of me and I shall choose who's soul shall travel to Valhalla and those who will be welcomed to Freyja's gates. I swear on my honor that all this and more shall be done as I become a Valkyrie."

There were times she felt her voice waver but she kept strong as she said those binding words. Odin smiled and moved on to Hildegarde for the last one and she repeated her vows.

"You all stand witness to these vows. Now by the power that I hold, I Odin AllFather, proclaim the four of you, Valkyrie. Rise Valkyrie Greiavor, Valkyrie Hildyr, Valkyrie Astarte, and Valkyrie Hildegarde." The four ladies did as they were told and Odin motioned for them to turn and face the hall.

As Astarte turned, she caught those magical green eyes staring at her for a brief moment as her gaze couldn't linger. The entire hall erupted in cheers as the girls smiled, briefly glancing at one another.

A feast followed immediatly afterwards and although Volstagg was stuffing his face, there was more than enough food to go around. Fandral was consistant with his usual flirting of the serving women while Sif spoke with Hildyr and Greiavor. Surprisingly, Hogun was engaged in a conversation with Hildegarde which shocked Astarte as neither warrior was never really one for many words.

"Is the feast to your liking, young Valkyrie?"

Astarte turned to the voice who asked her and saw Frigga smiling over at her from two seats away.

"Yes, my Queen, everything is wonderful." She answered bowing her head in respect and was then sucked into a conversation with Thor.

After the feast Odin and Frigga presented each Valkyrie with a winged filly, a young female horse not yet reaching adulthood. When the warrior chooses the horse, it is for an eternal life time. No one else would be permitted to ride another's horse less they liked being bucked from the back. The horses of those who died in battle would be cared for and breed with the male stallions of Midgard to produce winged foals and filly's. Though it is rare, it is possible for a winged foal to be born.

"Each filly will be yours to be cared for, trained, and ridden into battle. You may choose your own to name and claim."

The four filly were similar in the silvery-white color but had enough differences in features to tell each other apart. Greiavor choose a filly whose mane and tail were shorter than the rest and named her Vigdis. Hildyr choose the one whose coat had light patches of pure white and gave her the name of Skye. Hildegarde picked the one who was the biggest of the four and called her Magna. The last of the filly's was the smallest of the bunch. She was small and thin, almost sickly looking at first glance with smaller wings. But none the less, Astarte smiled as she chose the filly as her own and named her after her mother, Kara. Her mane and tail were more silvery in color than the others, reminding Astarte of her mothers horse, Eira.

"Thus the feast and celebrations are now concluded. Thank you all for coming." Odin declared and slowly the Hall became deserted. "Ladies, I believe it's time for you all to make your new friends comfortable." Frigga stated and the women bowed to the royal family before gently leading their new horses from the Hall to the stables where the other horses resided.

Beside the stable was a special stable for Sleipnir, Odin's eight legged steed given as a present to him from Loki a year past as an anniversary present. Using his magic and blood, he managed to implant strong properties into a pregnant mare and when birthed, he presented the colt to his Father which magically grew to a full stallion within a year. The AllFather was delighted with very pleased with the gift. Sleipnir could outrun any horse, gallop over both the sea and sky, and transport his rider down the extreamly long road to the land of the dead and back again to Asgard in one trip without the required need to stop and rest. A fitting gift for a King, Odin deemed. Sleipnir refused to let anyone beside Odin, and even sometimes Loki, ride him. Anyone that tried would be immediatly bucked and possibly stomped on, though he did seem to enjoy the pampering he recieved for being the King's steed.

Each girl chose a seperate stall and began making their filly's comfortable with any supplies made ready for them. As Kara sniffed around her new home, she winnied softly as Astarte began to brush her mane.

"You remind me so much of my mother's horse." The woman whispered gently as she filled up the feeding and drinking trough with fresh food and water.

As Kara ate, Astarte filled up the back of the stall with fresh straw laying down a few blankets for extra comfort. When Kara ate and drank her fill, she sniffed the newly made bed for her.

"I promise to take good care of you." Astarte whispered as she presented Kara with a few sugar cubes that were eaten happily.

Placing a blanket over the filly's back, Astarte opened the gate and slowly backed away.

"I'll come see you tomorrow and I'll take you out into the field where you'll get to run around with the other horses." She vowed and blew her horse a light kiss before shutting to door to the stall, making sure that it was truly locked before leaving, bidding the other ladies goodnight.

As she made her way back up to the palace, she decided to head to the garden before turing in permanatly for the night. Walking through the neatly trimmed brush, she was always marveled at the beauty that was planted. It seemed that each time she came to the garden, something new was planted and growing. Tonight she spotted a plant with bunches of tiny pink buds surrounded by small while petals, some of them havinga slight light pink outline to the petals. As she smelled the heavy scent lightly, she heard a voice from behind her.

"They're called Winter Daphne's." Turning abruptly she saw Loki standing not four feet from her. "Forgive the intrusion, I was not aware that someone else was here." he said.

"It's quite alright, Loki. I should've known that you'd be down here at some point, I just failed to realize just how late it was." She knew Loki prefered the privacy of the garden when it came to practicing his magic and she couldn't have picked a better spot otherwise.

The garden itself was peaceful and full of tranquility, a perfect place for when one wanted quiet. Loki smiled before walking past her to another plant. The flowes that bloomed were only slightly bigger in diameter compared to the Winter Daphne's. There were roughly eleven to twelve petals, effectivly giving it a star shaped look. It's petals themselves were the color white, giving the flower the look of silk even in the moonlight. Plucking the flower, Loki turned and placed it behind Astarte's ear.

"This is called the Star Magnolia." He explained as he heard her sigh quietly at his touch.

It was something he had grown accustomed to. After all, they had been secretly seeing one another for the past year. In fact it all started in this very garden. Loki had found her sleeping peacefully beneath a willow tree just slightly past sunset. He had originally come to the garden to work on his illusions yet he found his friend sleeping instead. He gently shook her shoulder only to have her sword placed instantly at his neck. Throughout the rest of the evening, Astarte kept apologizing over and over, even though Loki had just laughed it off. She recieved her first kiss that night beneath the willow tree from the man she had almost killed. Almost every night for the past year, they met in the garden to enjoy each others company.

Tonight was something special. Loki made a few hand gestures and magically conjured one of Astarte's favorite flowers, the Gardenia.

"Do you know the meaning to this flower?" he asked, placing the long stemed flower in her hand.

"I'm afraid we never covered the meaning of plants during training." she jested lightly but looked up with hopeful eyes in hopes that he would share the answer.

"The Gardendia has a few meanings, according to those on Midgard. For one, it means purity and refinment." Looking down at the soft petals, Astarte could understand why is meant so.

The petals themselves were as soft as baby skin and as white as untainted snow.

"But it also has a more powerful meaning. It means, secret love."

Astarte held her breath as she tried to make sense of what Loki just told her.

"What are you trying to say, Loki?"

"That you are the purest maiden I've ever known and...that I've fallen in love with you. You have my heart in your hands, Astarte." he whispered, coming closer to her until their bodies were touching.

"Truly, Loki? Do you mean those words or-" Her outward thoughts were silenced when he placed his lips upon hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss that shocked her but she returned it back with feeling.

"Do you doubt my intentions now?" he asked when they pulled away only slightly.

"Never, my love." she confessed back and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck with his hands on her waist.

Unhappily in doing so, Astarte pulled away.

"I'm afraid we must seperate this night. Herja will be wondering where I am." She whispered sadly.

"As much as I'd love to disagree with you, your right. Thor is probably checking every inch of the palace for me."

With one last kiss, the two departed in seperate directions for the night.

**So there was chapter two. The names for the horses I chose to use were based on what thier names mean and how well they would fit the different Valkyries. **

**Skye-Cloud**

**Vigdis- Battle maiden**

**Magna- Strong**

**I also want to point out that I didn't want to go with the actual myth about how Sleipnir was created. Loki did create the horse but it was from transforming himself into a mare and had sex with a stallion, though I have no idea how the birth actually happened and to be honest I don't believe I want to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO **LilMissM **FOR ADDING THIS STORY TO THEIR ALERT LIST! THANK YOU!**

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THOR, MARVEL OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC AND A FEW OTHERS. THE REST TRULY BELONG TO MYTHOLOGY THAT'S BEEN IN PLACE FOR HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS OF YEARS._

* * *

_This chapter now welcomes the start of 'Thor' including a deleted scene._

* * *

1805 AD

More responsibility was being placed on Astarte's shoulders this day. She stood in the Great Hall that was crowded with all the nobles and royalty from across the Realm as they awaited Odin to proceeed. The AllFather stood from his throne and the room fell silent at once.

"Astarte, you stand before your King on this day to be sworn in and fulfill the duties place upon your responsibility as Head of the King's Guard. Draw your sword."

She did as she was told and knelt down with the tip of the blade in the floor.

"Do you so swear to protect your King with the very life bestowed upon you?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to Council the King on matters of the Kingdom and of the Nine Realms when needed?"

"I swear."

"If something should happend to your King, would you watch over his family and guard them with your life, protecting them and give them council as you do your King?"

"I swear."

"If for some reason, your King passed on and a new one accends the throne, will you protect him as you did his predecessor?"

"I swear."

"And if there is war, will you place guards around the Kingdom so that they will protect their citizens?"

"I swear."

"Then on this day, I , Odin AllFather, name you, Valkyrie Astarte, the Head of the King's Guard where you shall remain until your King relieves you or death parts you from us. Rise, Valkyrie Astarte, Head of the King's Guard!" Odin proclaimed, tapping Gunjor against the floor.

The Great Hall filled with cheer as Astarte stood and took her sword, thrusting it into the air before crossing her arm across her chest in proper gesture, the red and emerald colored gems that shone against the light from the Sun bouching their colors all around the room. She turned to her fellow Valkyrie who gave her the same gesture. She then looked over at Thor, Loki, and Frigga who all gave her warm smiles before she turned again and headed up the steps to the throne and stood beside the King's right side, seithing her sword. The crowd continued to cheer until Odin tapped Gungnir against the floor, calling for silence which came immediatly.

"Now is the time for the feast!"

Everyone filed out of the Throne Room and headed for the Dining Hall where the great golden tables were filled with food and drink of all kinds. Odin sat down at the head of the table with Frigga by his side. Astarte sat at the special place to the King's right, though that would not be her permanant spot. Loki sat on the other side of her while Thor sat beside his Mother. Sif and the Warrior's Three sat on Thor's side as the Valkyior sat on Astarte's side.

Underneith the table, Loki held hands with Astarte.

"I knew you'd be chosen for this duty. You are already leader of the Valkyior, it does not surprise me in the slightest." He whispered lowly but loud enough for her to hear it over all the celebration happening.

"That doesn't mean anything, Loki. And the other Valkyrie voted me leader of the Valkyior, it's not something I would have chosen to be. But everyone wished it to be, even the King and I can't go against the King's judgement. In truth, I never wanted to lead the Valkyior. I'm not a born leader. I just wish that my own Mother and Father could be here first hand to witness what their only child's become." There was a sadness in her whisper and anyone could have sensed it if they had a brain.

"I'm sure their very proud of you, my lady, just as I am. I love you, Astarte."

"And I you, Loki."

The unfortunate news that the two recieved four years later, however, shattered their hearts and rocked their spirits to the core.

* * *

1975 AD

Odin had called for Heimdall and Thor to come to the Throne Room one afternoon, just weeks after Thor had been declared heir to the Throne. Astarte was there standing at the edge of the steps waiting for them with Loki standing beside his mother to the left.

"Thor, step up beside Astarte. Heimdall, I've called you here to act as a witness to what it about to occur. Do you accept this?"

The Gatekeeper of Asgard stepped up to the bottom of the Throne and knelt before the King.

"As Gatekeeper to this Realm, I accept this duty laid before me."

He rose from his spot and stood to the King's left.

"Thor Odinson, Valkyrie Astarte. You have been brought before your King because there is a pressing matter at hand that needs to be attended to and said. For years now I have debated this dilema and now have reached a reasonable course of action. It is my will and declaration that you two wed a fortnight after Thor's coronation which will occur after the next full moon."

Thor and Loki's jaws fell as their eyes widened while Astarte felt her heart being ripped from her chest and her soul shredded. She thought it possible to maybe someday wed Loki, not his brother. She felt tears brimming her eyes but she refused to let them fall in front of everyone before her. She knelt before the King and Thor followed not seconds later, though they both were racking with shivers and shakes.

"As the King commands." Astarte said, trying to cover up the cracking in her voice.

"As you wish, Father." Thor stated, his grip tightening on Mjolnir.

"Thor, Astarte, Loki. I dissmiss you three from this tonight. Go now."

Almost too fast, Astarte stroded out of the room trying desperatly not to break into a run. As soon as she was clear from Odin's gaze, she broke into a run heading straight for her room with her tears now freefalling. She burst into her room and dove onto her bed, her cries of sorrow now muffled by the pillow. She was so distracted she didn't hear someone come into her room. It was only when she felt the bed shift did she raise her head. It was Sif.

"Astarte, what's wrong? Thor just burst into the Training Room and started thowing things in random directions. What did the AllFather wish to speak to you about?"

Using a small scarf nearby, Astarte tried to try and wipe away some of the wetness that now practically smothered her face as Sif placed a hand on her friend's shoulder in concern and comfort.

"Oh Sif, you will never want to be my friend again once I tell you...Odin...he's arranged for me and Thor to marry two weeks after Thor's coronation."

She felt Sif's hand stiffen on her arm and sat up fully.

"And...what...what did Thor say?"

"He couldn't say anything against it and neither could I. I can't go against this kind of command from the King, no matter how much I dislike it. Thor will always be a dear friend to me like you and the Warrior's Three, but I cannot see myself being his bride, let alone Queen of Asgard." She shook at the thought, not of repulsion but of fear. "I can't be Queen, Sif, I can't. I'm not of Royal blood. If anything you should be the one to wed Thor. You are the Goddess of War, you are the one who should be at Thor's side as Queen, not me."

Sif couldn't think for a few moments at what Astarte had just told her. Had it been that clear of her feeling's for Thor? Sif's thoughts were interrupted as Loki came in.

"Lady Sif, Thor is asking for you. I wish to speak to Lady Astarte in private." He said, standing in the doorway.

Sif looked from Loki to Astarte before getting up slowly and leaving the room. As soon as Sif left, Loki shut the door and ran immediatly to the bed where Astarte dove into his arms.

"Oh Loki." She sobbed, trying to keep quiet. "This is terrible, it feels like my heart is being ripped from my chest."

"I know, darling. I feel the same." He whispered, stroking her hair and back to try and calm her down as he too began to cry.

The two didn't say anything else as they sat there in silence, small sobs being the only sound from the both of them. This was once of the worst days in the history of Asgard for them...at least that's how it felt. No longer could they kiss, no longer could they be alone together without raising suspicion. No longer could their hugs linger for more than a few moments. But there was nothing they could do to ease the horrible torture. And it seems that the worse was yet to come.

* * *

The day of Thor's coronation came quicker that anyone had anticipated. Just under a few hours, Thor was proceeding down the golden curtained hallway demanding another cup of wine after tossing his goblet into the fire. It broke and burst from the heat causing Thor to smile. Coming towards the end, Loki stepped out from behind the curtain in his emerald and silver armor wearing his curved horned helmet.

"Nervous at all, Brother." The trickster asked as he stood beside Thor.

"Oh come now, when have you ever known me to be nervous?"

"What about that time in Nornheim?" Loki suggested and they laughed together.

"But that wasn't nerves and besides, how could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors to return us home safely?" Loki seemed a bit confused.

"As I recall, it was I who shrouded us in a silvery mist that helped us escape and get home safely. Though Astarte didn't want to talk to you for a week after you almost got yourself killed." Loki remembered as Thor laughed as well at the memory while a servant appeared with a new cup of wine for Thor at his request.

"Yes, of course. There are those who do battle, "he said referring to himself, "while other prefer to play tricks." he finished while laughing.

Although the servant seemed to find the humor, Loki didn't find it funny at all. Instead he turned to the cup and with a flick of his wrist he turned the wine into three black and silver-blue serpents. They slithered out of the cup causing the servant to drop the platter in fright.

"Oh Loki, you've just wasted some perfectly good ale." Thor whined this time for Loki to laugh at.

"So sorry, Brother. T'was just a bit of fun, right my friend?" He asked, turing to the servant.

With a second flick of the wrist, the serpents vanished and the servant picked up the fallen dishes before darting away while a second servant came up and handed Thor his helmet. Thor glanced down at it before Loki spoke.

"Nice feathers."

"Please, do you really want to start this again, cow?" Thor shot back.

"No, really I was being sincere this time."

"You are incapable of sincerity, Brother, and you know it."

Their playful banter ended for a few seconds of silence.

"I do mean it, though. I've been looking forward to this day just as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend. And although I may be envious of you at times, there is no doubt that I love you."

Moved by his words, Thor placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Thank you, Loki."

"Now give us a kiss." Loki joked causing Thor to laugh and drop his hand.

"Oh stop it...So really, how do I look?" Loki looked him over a few times before answering.

"Like a king...It's time."

"You go first, Brother." Loki looked over at him. "Go on, I'll be along shortly." He assured.

Without anymore words, Loki proceeded over the steps where he was greeted by a full hall as the entire Kingdom of Asgard gathered for such a special day. Passing down the isle of guards, he stood beside Sif on Odin's right. Queen Frigga proceeded next after speaking a few comforting words with Thor. She stood higher up on the steps beside Loki donning her colors of gold. Sif stood on the other side of Loki in her warrior's attire that was cleaned and made to look new for this day. Across the way to the King's left stood Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg, the Warrior's Three in their warrior garb. Beside the throne where Odin sat was Astarte, awaiting any command that her King gave her. The other Valkyrie's stood on either side of the lower steps.

Thor stood at the end of the Hall in his proper attire carrying Mjolnir, casually tossing it in his hands as he decended down the isle between the rows of guards with his huge grin plastered as he walked. The Hall was filled with cheer and happiness as they watched their future king make is way to his Father. He stopped before the steps to the Throne, placing his helmet and Mjolnir on the ground at his feet. Odin stood and tapped Gungnir, silence befalling the room at an instant.

"Thor Odinson...my heir." Loki looked away for a brief moment and Astarte caught it, and she was sure no one else did. "My first born. You have been entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir that was forged in the heart of a dying star by the Dwarves of Dvergar. It's power has no other to match as it's equal and has the power to either destroy cities or to build them. A fit companion to a King. As King, I have guarded Asgard and the Nine Realms since the very beginning of time with peace and protection as first priority.

Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms and keep the peace between them?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and put your thoughts only for the well being of the Realm?"

Thor eagerly rasied Mjolnir as he said his final vow.

"I swear!"

"Then...on this day, I Odin AllFather,...shall proclaim you..." But the AllFather stopped, as if something else required his urgent attention passed through his senses and he realized what it was. "Frost Giants." Odin whispered suddendly, looking to his Head. "In the Relic's Vault." Astarte immediatly left her position, drew her sword and proceeded down the steps past Thor, with the Valkyrie's right behind her.

"Hildigarde, Greiavor, Hildyr stay with His Majesty and his family until he sends you away. Rota, go see that Heimdall is not harmed. The rest of you, fan out and remain on high alert." She ordered as the Valkyrie's followed her command as Odin jammed the bottom of Gungnir into the floor, a sharp echo bouncing off the walls as she whistled loudly.

In mere seconds, her flying steed swooped down and she mounted her back, taking off at high speed for the chamber. She arrived at the doors just in time to see the Destroyer emerge and destroy the three Frost Giants that broke in and all three were accounted for in charred pieces from the Destroyer's attack afterwards. Kara reared in response and Astarte dismounted, inspecting the bodies of the Frost Giant's. They laid scattered in pieces around the pedistal that held the Casket of Ancient Winters. The guards bodies lay slain on the steps, ice wrapped around them in a cold death. She turned to the footsteps she heard approaching to see King Odin and the two princes with Greiavor, Hildigarde and Hildyr beside them.

"They've all been slain, my lord, and all of the Relic's have been accounted for. They sought the Casket but failed." She reported, bowing quickly to the King. "Ladies, help each other escort these men to Freya's gates where they will be welcomed." The remaining three Valkyrie's smiled sadly at the loss of the guards but did as insturcted.

"The Jotun's must pay for this." Thor hissed angerly.

"And they have my son, with their very lives. The Destoryer did it's work before Astarte even arrived while the Casket remains safe. There is nothing further we shall do."

"But I want to know why they did this." Thor declared, like a whiney little child.

Loki and Astarte exchanged a look at his statement and it seemed they both held back a slight chuckle at his constant childlike stubbornness.

"I have a peace treaty with Joutunheim's King Laufey."

"Father, they just broke your truce because they know that you are becoming more and more exposed! I say, we march into Jotunheim like you did so long ago and force them into submission so that they may never again try and cross our borders." Thor declared but Odin shook his head.

"You're only thinking like a warrior and not a king. Astarte, it seems I require your council on this matter." Odin looked to his Head as both his son's gazes followed.

"Thor does speak partial truth, my lord." Thor's face lit up and was about to counter but Odin stopped him.

"Partial?"

"Yes, my lord. It does seem that the Frost Giant's no longer care about the Peace Treaty that you set but, even so only three Frost Giant's broke in, not an army. There is no need for rash actions. Let their deaths be the lesson. When they do not return, King Laufey will see that attempting to break into Asgard for whatever reason is futile and if he's a smart king, he won't try this again." She explained as she noticed Thor's face contort from determination to anger and frustraition.

"But as King of Asgard-"

"YOU ARE NOT KING!" Odin angerly interrupted. "Not yet."

Thor angerly sealed his mouth and Odin dismissed all three. Kara flew out of the room with Astarte on her back and the brothers left as well.

Later that night, Thor stood in the dining hall and flipped a table in rage and anger. It's contents of food and wine littered the floor and he sat down near the window as Sif and the Warrior's Three walked in.

"Redecorating, are we?" Sif asked as Volstagg began crying over the spilled food.

"I told you the feast had been canceled." Hogun said as Fandral shook his head.

"Really? I thought you were just being your normal cheery self."

Loki appeared magically from behind a pillar and slowly sat down beside his brother.

"It's not wise to be near me, Brother." Thor stated but Loki took no heed.

"And since when have I been wise?" Loki joked/asked solomly. "If it helps ease your mind, I think you're right about everything you said earlier. If our borders have been breached once, what's stopping them from doing it again only next time they'll bring an army with them."

"Precisely."

"But there nothing you can do without going against Father's direct orders. Not to mention Astarte was right in her points as well."

Thor said nothing but instead turned to Loki who recognized the determined look in his brother's eyes.

"No, no no no no. I know that look." Loki protested as Thor stood.

"It's the only way to ensure that our borders are safe." He countered.

"But it's madness. Leave the borders protection to Astarte. It is her duty."

"What is this madness you speak of?" Volstagg asked as he prepared himself something to eat from the remains of the table that Thor had flipped.

"Go prepare yourselves my friends, we're going to Jotunheim." Thor declared with a smile.

"Have you gone daft? This isn't like going to Midgard where you're worshipped as a God by the mortals. This is enemy territory." Fandral stated.

"Thor, of all the laws that Asgard has, going to Jotunheim is the single most one that you must not break." Sif argued.

"She's right. If the Frost Giant's don't kill you, then you can be sure that your Father will." Volstagg added, placing the finishing touches on his meal.

"My Father fought his way into Jotunheim once before."

"And my parents were slain in Jotunheim that day."

Sif and the Warriors Three turned to see Astarte standing in the doorway. She had changed out of ceremonial garb and wore her normal warrior's clothing with her sword strapped to her hip.

"Astarte..." Thor began to try and reason but the young woman held up her hand.

"No, Thor. My parents were with your Father during that battle and they both lost their lives fighting to keep the Nine Realms safe. Think about the lives that were given to ensure that peace before you do anything stupid. I don't want to be the one who brings your souls to Valhalla's halls or Freya's gates." She whispered sadly before exiting, locking eyes with Loki briefly before shutting the door.

"Astarte's right, Thor." Loki said. "You do need to think about this." He got up and slowly walked out, not giving off any indication that he was following Astarte.

He followed her swiftly through the corridors until she came upon her room. As she entered she left the door open and stood on her balcony. Loki walked inside and shut the door behind him.

"You know what's going to happen now, don't you?" She asked, turning around slowly, her pale blue eyes meeting his emerald ones.

"Yes. Thor will go to Jotunheim and theres no doubt that his friends will follow. I must go as well." He stated as he came up and held her close.

"I feel like we're dishonering your Fathe's wishes by doing this." She said, absentmindendly leaning against his chest.

"We aren't doing anything that would be considered dishonerable. We're simply two friends comforting one another on a matter that will happen. It's perfectly natural." He whispered, his grip tightening as he silently inhaled her coconut-vanilla scent.

"Can you promise me that you'll be safe? That you and the others will come back safely?" She asked, clutching her pendant, the one Loki had given to her for her fifteenth birthday.

It was two blue black snakes with emerald and sapphire eyes wrapped around a silver sword.

"Hopefully, we won't even make it to Jotunheim. I don't know when we'll head out but I will warn a guard to come find you just before we leave. If he's fast enough, you and Father will reach us before Heimdall sends us out."

"Loki..."

"But, I promise you that I will return...and so will the others, if we do ever make it to Jotunheim."

"Thank you, Loki." She closed her eyes and found herself catching the scent of Draceaena and Arbutus, Loki's own scent that she'd missed.

"Before you go, take these." She let him go and reached over to her dresser and handed him a small black bundle. "Some healing stones. Just in case."

Loki took the stones and placed them in his pocket as he suddenly looked sad.

"I'm sorry, my lady but I must depart, should anyone come looking for me and find me here."

"But it's just as you said, we aren't doing anything that's going against your Father's wishes. We are, as you said, just two friends comforting one another in this time of need." She tossed back his words that he spoke to her not a few minutes ago.

Reluctantly, Loki dropped his arms and placed a kiss upon her knuckles.

"Until tomorrow, my lady. I promise to send word as soon as I can." He vowed as he slowly back away a few paces before turning and exiting Astarte's room.

She waited a while after Loki left before heading to find Odin. She needed to talk to him about the attack that had occured during Thor's long awaited coronation. When she got to the Throne room, she knocked.

"Enter." The AllFather called and she did as he commanded.

She pushed open the doors and proceeded over the steps to the Throne where Odin sat with Frigga at his side.

"My lord, please. I wish to speak to you about earlier today. I'm concerned." She stated as she bowed politly before the two.

"And what are these concerns that trouble's your mind, my dear." Odin asked as Frigga stepped away a few paces so Astarte could come closer.

"It's just...how did three Frost Giants slip into Asgard without Heimdall knowing? The Bifrost is the only way to walk between realms and Heimdall was not approached nor did he see anything. Is it possible that there might be another way to cross the Realms?"

Odin pondered his Hand's question but he didn't have time for an answer. The door's to the Throne room burst open and a guard came rushing in.

'No, it can't be now.'

"My King, Lady Astarte please I humbly beg the intrusion but I come bearing news from Prince Loki. Prince Thor has decided to journey to Jotunheim with Lady Sif, the Warrior's Three and Prince Loki. Prince Loki asked me to seek out Lady Astarte as soon as they left the palace. I came as quickly as I could."

Looking out a window of the palace, Astarte saw a horrifying sight.

"My King."

The Gate was activating and the Bifrost shot out for a few seconds before deactivating.

"They've already gone." She whispered horrified but stayed as strong as she could.

"Cortrow, ready Kara and Selphnir at once." She whistled a different tune and a Raven came flying in. "Send a message to Hildegarde, Hildyr, and Greiavor to get to the Gate as soon as possible." She commanded and sent the Raven off on his mission.

'I'm coming, Loki. Please be alright.'

**A long chapter, this one but I couldn't find a decent enough point to end it earlier. To clear a few things up, in chapter 1 Astarte's parents names were Kara and Ullr. Kara was a Valkyrie but not the leader. Rota's mother had the honor. Ullr was the god associated with archery and single combat and a partial god of war. I say partial because I think the full title of God of War belongs to someone else but this is what my research shows. Ullr was part of the King's Guard but wasn't the Hand of the King. It's possible he would've been had he not been slain in battle. Also Dracaena, known also as Dragon's Blood or Dragon's Lily, and Arbutus are two flowers with meanings that I felt fit Loki. Dracaena means Inner Power and Arbutus means thee only do I love, almost as a small tribute to his love for Astarte.**


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THOR, MARVEL OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC AND A FEW OTHERS. THE REST TRULY BELONG TO MYTHOLOGY THAT'S BEEN IN PLACE FOR HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS OF YEARS._

* * *

This chapter goes out to **HotaruTheChainMaster** for reviewing and to **hatedlane2000 **and **Meredith 'Rose' Wolf** for adding this story to their alert's/favorite's list!

* * *

At the edge of the cliff the Asgardian's became surrounded by the Frost Giants. Before the attack could begin, the Bifrost opened and Odin appeared in a flash atop Sleipnir with Astarte at his side on Kara with her sword drawn.

"Father, at last we can end this together!" Thro declared triumphantly.

"Silence!" Odin hissed as Laufey approached him, standing on ice that he summoned. Kara moved ferociously infront of the Frost Giant.

"That's far enough, Laufey." Astarte hissed, her sword at his neck.

"Astarte, stand down." Cautiously, Astarte moved Kara back a few paces but kept her sword within striking distance. "Laufey, you can end this now before there is further bloodshed." Odin tried to reason but the Jotun's leader grinned.

"No, AllFather. The boy has gotten what he came for, War and Death." He turned to look at Astarte and his grin turned more wickidly.

"Ahh, though it has been many years, I recognize those firey eyes. The eyes of a Valkyrie who fell at my blade and it was a joy to watch the fire in those eyes die out. I'll look forward to watching that same flame die out in your eyes." He threatened.

Astarte's grip on her sword tightened as Kara felt her riders emotions, becoming just as angry and restless, snorting in anger.

"Not today, Laufey." Odin declared as he thrust Gungnir into the sky and the Bifrost instantly opened, transporting them all back the Gate where Heimdall stood waiting with Hildegarde, Greiavor, and Hildyr.

"Why have to brought us back home?" Thor raged as Odin and Astarte dismounted from their steeds.

Astarte walked out with the others while Thor and Odin fought with their words.

"Hildegarde, help the Warriors get Fandral to the healers. Greiavor, gather the Valkyior immediatly in our training chambers after taking the horses back to the stables and begin preparing the armor and weapons. Hildyr, I want you to gather the rest of the guards at once. I want double the guards with a Valkyrie at each of the castle's six entrances and a guard at the edge of Asgards borders equipt with a Raven for instant messaging should something occur. As for the King, I want triple the guards at his chamber doors to watch over Queen Frigga with a guard ready to escort her everywhere outside the palace walls. I will stay with His Magesty. We must be ready for war at any time. Go, now!" She ordered and the Valkyrie's did as they were told without any hesitation as Kara and Sleipnir followed them out.

Turning back to the bridge, Astarte approached Heimdall.

"Thank you for your aid, Heimdall." She said, bowing her head.

"As Gatekeeper of Asgard, I was simply doing my duty to protect this realm." He responded, returning her nod.

Hearing more shouting, she raced back into Bifrost room wehre Thor and Odin were still arguing.

"YOU ARE A CRUEL, SELFISH, AND GREEDY BOY! NOT A MAN AND CERTAINLY NOT A KING!" Odin shouted.

"AND YOU ARE A POOR, WEARY, FOOL OF AN OLD MAN!"

"THOR DONAR ODINSON!" Astarte scolded as she saw the extreamly saddened look on Odin's face. Loki caught her hand before she went to try and see to her King.

"Yes...you're right. I am a fool...A fool to think you were ready for the burden of the throne." He said with much sadness to match his expression.

Loki tried to approach Odin to aid Thor but backed down when Odin growled angerly at him while Astarte grabbed his hand cautiously.

"Thor Odinson, you have disobeyed the rules and commands from your King. In doing so, your actions have brought sorrow and death to the Realms of the innocent where war is now upon them!"

He placed Gungnir into the Gate's lock, activating the Bifrost. Then angerly, Odin stepped down to Thor and ripped off his armor and cape.

"You have been deemed unworthy of these Nine Realms, your title as Prince of Asgard and God of Thunder! You have also been deemed unworthy of the lives of the loved ones around you that you have betrayed with your actions of recklessness!"

The King stood back up beside the lock as a void opened.

"In the name of my father, Bor, and his father before him, Buri, I strip you of your power!" Mjolnir flew to Odin's hand as Thor was stripped completely of his armor. "I, Odin AllFather, now cast you out!"

With the point of the mighty hammer, Thor was thrown backwards into the void with Odin throwing Mjolnir seconds later after wispering something to it. Horrified, Loki and Astarte ran to the edge of the portal as looked on as Mjolnir passed by them. As they continued to stare into the void that Thor had been banished to, Odin called to his Hand.

"Astarte, come. I must speak to you about something immediatly."

Regretibly, Loki let her hand go before anyone could see as she followed the King out onto the Rainbow Bridge.

"My lord, my council is always available to you." She said as they walked slowly past Heimdall.

"It is about your marriage to Thor. With him now gone from us, your marriage is now void."

Although her heart leapt in joy that she and Loki didn't have to hide any longer wihout feeling guilty, she couldn't express her joy outwardly.

"Please, my lord surely Thor will return to Asgard one day once his lesson has been learned. You cannot mean for this to simply be the end."

Odin looked at her with weary eyes.

"But how long until that day comes? Days, weeks, months, years? Asgard cannot wait so long for Thor to return...Loki, will now bear the burdens of being King when the time is right where you will be Queen at his side instead."

Astarte couldn't help but gasp this time.

"I realize this is a lot to take in all at once. Go now and get some well needed rest. I must speak to Loki now but tell no one of this conversation, though there is no doubt that Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three will figure it out due to them being Thor's closest friends. But I do not wish to alarm the Kingdom of this night so soon."

Astarte bowed to Odin.

"Yes, my King. Of course."

She waited for Odin to turn back to the Gate before swiftly heading towards to palace. She checked in with Hildyr before retreating to her room for the night. Although she changed and prepared for bed, sleep would not welcome her. She sat instead by her window where moonflowers were growing in the moonlight. As she held one in her hand, there was a soft knock on her door before it was opened.

"Loki."

"Astarte. I just came from speaking with Father."

She stood and ran into his arms as he held her close, resting his chim on tip of her head.

"He...He told me that with Thor gone, I am to ascend the throne." He whispered.

"I know. He told me just after banishing Thor. Did he tell you anything else?"

"Yes...He...He said that when I do become King...that you would be by my side as Queen."

"He said the same to me. But Loki...I don't think I can be Queen..." She whispered scared for what's to come in the future.

"Why ever not? You're a stong, beautiful, corageous leader of some of the most deadly forces in all of Asgard and the Nine Realms."

"Loki, this is all just so much."

"Then don't think about it anymore. It's not going to happen for a long while, so let these thoughts trouble you no longer." Loki whispered as he brought her into a kiss, proving to her that he was there for her.

**Ok this one was a short one but it seemed like a good place to stop. And to clear something up, Donar is one of the names that Thor is known by in what I believe is Old German so I just used that like it was a middle name.**


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THOR, MARVEL OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC AND A FEW OTHERS. THE REST TRULY BELONG TO MYTHOLOGY THAT'S BEEN IN PLACE FOR HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS OF YEARS._

* * *

**A thanks to HotarutheChainMaster who's helpful reviews brought out this chapter. I have read through this chapter THREE times to try and correct any spelling or grammer mistakes so I apologize for any errors you may encounter.**

* * *

A full day had passed and things were beginning to unwind and not exactly in a good way. Sif and the Warrior's Three were informed of Thor's banishment the next morning when Fandral was released from the healers and they were absolutly devistated. Astarte was running back and forth between Asgard's borders and the Palace's entrances, making sure that her orders were being carried out as asked. Thankfully they were, so that little fact eased her mind but, only slightly. Later that night, she, Loki, Sif and the Warrior's Three sat in a common room with only a fire and food for comfort, though it did very little to help ease their minds.

"There had to have been a way to stop him. Why did we let him go?" Volstagg asked sadly as he held a glass of mead in one hand.

Astarte noticed Loki was acting more distant than usual, always glancing down at his left hand and she started to become quite concerned.

"There was nothing we could've done to stop him." Sif said sadly, her eyes never leaving the firepit on front of her.

"We should be thankful that he's only exiled and not dead. Which is most assuridly what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we were." Fandral stated, trying not to shout that fact out.

"How did the guard even know where we were in the first place?" Volstagg grunted as the Hodun place more of the salve they got from the healers the previous night on his Black Ice burn.

"I told him." Loki answered as all heads except Astarte shot up towards the Prince. "I told him to go to Astarte after we'd left since she would already be with Father. He should be flogged for taking so long. We should never have even reached the Bifrost."

"You told the guard?" Volstagg yelled.

"It's my fault. I knew Thor would go to Jotunheim but I didn't act upon it until the guard came and found me." The Valkyrie whispered, looking into the fire off to the side of her while gripping her hands as she felt Sif's eyes staring at her from her place at the other end of the sofa.

"I saved our lives and Thor's because of it." Loki countered. "But I had no idea that Father would banish him for what was done. Do not blame Astarte for telling Odin, she was merely doing her duty."

Sif stood from the seat on the sofa by the fire and approached Loki with desperation in her eyes.

"Loki, please you must go to the AllFather and convince him to bring Thor back."

"And what if I did, would that truley change anything? I love my Brother more dearly than any of you do but you all know what he really is. He's greedy, reckless and dangerous. Just look at what he's just done." He stated angerly. "Does Asgard really need a King who acts like that?" Loki spat as he stormed out of the room.

"Loki, wait." Astarte stood and proceeded to follow after him but Sif's words stopped her.

"He may speak for the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor."

Angry at her words, Astarte spun around and against her better judgement, smacked Sif. The Warrior's looked to the two women, unsure of what was going to happen between them and stepped back a few steps, just in case. But surprisingly Sif, didn't do anything except look to her friend with shock and confusion.

"Your words have crossed too many lines, Sif. It's the nature of beings to feel jealous of somthing. Loki may be jealous of just Thor, but I'm jealous of all of you. You've all got families, parents to go home to every night who raised you from birth while my parents were killed on the very barren frozen wasteland that you all went to with Thor. I am the only Valkyrie who has grown up with no parents, just stories about them. Do you know how hard it is, to listen to stories about the battles your parents fought and the deeds they did from everyone but them? No...you cannot possibly comprehend the heavy weight I carry to live up to my parents name. Becareful of the words that pass your lips again for they may be the very ones that hurt the ones you treasure most. Learn to let the problems in the past go. You have what's yours again so release this eternal grudge you seem to be harboring." She scolded before storming out of the hall.

Sif was one of her dearest friends but her words were harsh. Sif and Loki had never see eye to eye when they were younger and it only got worse when they were ten. Sif had teased Loki about something Astarte couldn't remember what, but Loki got his revenge that night. Sif was seen the next morning with black hair instead of her usual golden color. Loki had cut Sif's hair and replaced it with black hair made by the dwarves. She was still very beatiful and Astarte believed that Sif looked better with her black hair. But she refused to think any more on the subject as she made her way to find Loki.

She tried the Garden's where he always practiced his sorcery in private but did not see him. She tried the library next but still did not see him. So at the very least she tried his room. She knocked on the door softly before entering slowly.

"Loki?" She whispered, looking around for him.

She spotted him on his balcony, looking out at the golden Kingdom. He seemed to be in deep thought as she approached him.

"Loki, what troubles you?" she asked coming up beside him.

"It's nothing, darling." He lied but she immediatly saw right through it.

"You cannot lie to me, Loki. You may be the God of Mischife and Lies, but I've known you since before you could even use sorcery. Tell me." She urged, placing her hand on his as he looked down at his left hand.

"I think...there's something wrong with me." He confessed with a heavy heart, grasping her hand gently in his.

"Are you ill perchance?"

"No, it's something else. During a battle with a Frost Giant, he grabbed my arm. But instead of being burned by the Black Ice, my skin turned blue...The dark, evil blue color of the Frost Giant's." He clenched his hand to a fist in confusion and...even anger.

"Loki, it could be your magic that reacted to the touch. It's possible that it was adapting you to Jotunheim's cold weather." She said trying to comfor him but he shook his head.

"No...this was something else...And there's only one way to find out. Come." He grasped her hand firmly and they went down to the Relic's Chamber, passing the guards and headed for the opposite end.

Loki released her hand as he reached out to grasp the Casket at the far end.

"STOP!" Odin's voice echoed throughout the hall and Astarte ran urgently to his side.

"My lord, please I beg of you. Ease Loki's mind of his troubles and prove that there is truly nothing wrong with him." She pleaded.

"Am I cursed?" Loki asked.

"No." Odin answered.

"Then what am I?" He whispered.

"You're my son."

The answers were so simple yet the questions seemed to get more complicated. Loki turned slowly, revealing his full body in the dark blue skin color of the Frost Giants with tribal markings and red demonlike eyes.

"Loki..." Astarte gasped but instead of backing away in fear and disgust as Loki expected her to do, she ran to him.

Cupping his face gently in her own, she ignored the pain in her palms as she reached out and brushed some hair away from his eyes as his skin color returned to normal and he lost all trace of what was just seen. Loki gently took both her hands in his and brought them down as he looked to Odin.

"What else was there in Jotunheim that you took? The Casket couldn't have been the only thing." He said approaching Odin, pulling Astarte with him.

Odin seemed extreamly reluctant answer.

"After I defeated Laufey and took the Casket from it's pedestal there, I headed for the temple. There, I saw a newborn baby. Alone and abandoned on the steps, the most likely reason being that he was so small. Very unusual in the children of the Frost Giant's. He was Laufey's son."

Loki stared off to the side, realizing the harsh truth that was suddenly dropped at his feet.

"Laufey's son? But...why did you take me? You were already stained with Jotun blood, why me?"

Astarte couldn't find any words to reach her lips as she clutched Loki's arm.

"You were just an innocent child."

"No, there's always a reason for you to do something. What was your true purpose for taking me?"

Again Odin was extreamly hesitant to answer.

"TELL ME!" Loki screamed as Asarte shivered a bit at his sudden cry out but didn't let him go.

She had never heard Loki yell in such a way and from the shaking in his breathing, she felt he was ready to cry.

"I had hoped that with you, we could have eternal peace with Jotunheim if we united our Kingdoms someday in the future. Through you."

Loki could no longer hold back his tears of anger and deceit.

"So, truly I'm nothing more than a prize of war. Locked away in the palace until you have a sudden use for me?"

"Loki, you know that's not true. Why do you tangle what I say?"

"Why didn't you tell me from the start that I'm nothing more than a monster that parent's tell their children in stories at night before bed?"

Astarte felt her heart break as she felt the man she loved fall apart in front of her. She felt her own tears cascade down her cheeks but she saw something happening to Odin as Loki continued to protest at the news, his anger and frustration beginning to rise.

"It all makes perfect sense now, why Thor was the favorite in your eyes. Because now matter how much you claimed to love me, you knew that you never wanted a Frost Giant monster to become King. Is that why you chose Astarte to wed Thor before me? So that you could keep the bloodline's pure of my wretched blood? Is that all she is to you as well, a tool made only for your use whenever you command?"

Odin couldn't answer as he collapsed onto the steps, unconcious. Reluctantly, Astarte ran to Odin's side.

"My lord?" She whispered as she checked his vitals.

There was still a pulse, it was faint but it was there and his breathing was shallow. Loki immediatly came up on the other side, calling for the guards who arrived not seconds later. Astarte helped carry the King to his chambers where Queen Frigga sat. At the sight of her husband, she ran to his aid but there was nothing she could do, knowing what was happening. Not even calling the healers would help. Instead, she helped but him into a special bed and a transparent golden shimmer covered the bed. Loki came in, looking distraught before sitting at Odin's bedside. Odin's Raven's Hugin and Munin perched by the bed as well.

"My Queen, I must speak with you privatly." Astarte gently took Frigga's hand and led her to a different room where they could talk in peace. "We know that he's fallen into the Odinsleep but this time it was unexpected." Frigga looked down in sorrow.

"I don't understand why it happened like this." She whispered.

"Loki just found out the truth about who he really is. That he's not Odin's son, but the Frost Giant, Laufey's." Astarte saw something shimmer out in the Queen's eyes. "Everything has come crashing down on the King. Thor's banishment, Loki finding out the truth, Asgard knocking on War's door with Jotunheim. I suspect that it was all too much for him to bear all at once. Come, we'll go back to his side where you can be with him."

Gently taking the Queen's hand again, they walked back into the room where Loki had not moved from his spot on the King's took a seat on Odin's left as Astarte sat beside Loki, sending the other Valkyrie from the room. As Frigga placed her hand over Odin's, Astarte placed her's in Loki's.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing him this way." Loki whispered as he continued to look down at Odin's still form.

"It should have been done a while ago but he's just been putting it off for so long now. I fear that this time...it..." The Queen couldn't continue her thought.

"You cannot think like that, my Queen."

"Why did he lie to me all this time?" The Prince asked as he clutched Astarte's hands tightly in his.

"I told him when he first brought you home to be honest from the start. No family should keep secrets,especially one so big as this. We never wanted you to feel different, Loki. You are our son, just as we are your family and we love you, just as Astarte loves you."

Astarte couldn't hold back her gasp as Loki's grip on her hand tightened.

"How long have you known, Mother?"

"I See things, Loki and your Father knew as well. It was not hard to see from the time you were both young. You spent so much time together whenever possible."

"If he knew then why did he tear us apart by arranging her marriage to Thor? If he knew how much I loved her, why did he just rip my heart away and toss it to Thor."

"Loki, there has to have been a reason for the King to do what was done." Astarte whispered, pulling a hand free and forcing Loki to gently look at her. "You can't blame your Father for thinking of the Kingdom. It is his duty as King, just as it will now soon be yours. The AllFather has named you the heir now."

Frigga smiled at her son and her husband's Hand, knowing that the love they share for one another is the same love she and Odin share.

"But you must not give up hope that your Father will return to us, and Thor as well."

Loki's eyes shot up in confusion, turning his gaze back to his Mother.

"But Thor's been banished. What hope is there for him to return?"

But Frigga only smiled warmly.

"It's as Astarte said, there's always a purpose for every action that your Father takes. Perhaps we shall learn to understand it in time."

"There's still something that's been troubling me. How is it that the Kingdom doesn't know about Father bringing me back? Did he order them not to say anything?"

Frigga looked away in sadness and Astarte realized that there was a tale of sadness behind it.

"Seven months after Thor was born, I fell pregnant again and all was well. But when Odin left to go fight the Frost Giants, I was only seven months pregnant. I fell ill and the stress of being Queen was building rapidly, too rapidly for me to releave. I miscarried the day Odin came home, though I didn't know the war had ended. I believe the final straw for my body was learning that my parents had passed on. They went peacefully in sleep from old age but I hadn't gotten a chance to say goodbye or to even know that their time was short. By the time the Norns had come to tell me of their fate, it was too late. No one in the palace knew that I lost the child, a baby boy we learned. I was frightened and scared, horrified that Odin would feel that I had lost my purpose and cast me away, I refused to see anyone. But when he came home, bearing you in his arms, my mind was at peace again. I broke down and told him everything and prepared for the worst, but instead he placed you in my arms and introduced you as the newest member of the family. No one else knew about the miscarriage and when we presented you to the Kingdom, it was just believed that I had given birth early. But they rejoyced that Asgard had a second son, another Prince." Tears were eminent in Frigga's eyes as she retold the sad story but there was truth in her eyes as Loki saw it.

He knew that he couldn't be angry with her. She at least had tried to fight against Odin's orders of telling Loki of his true heritage. And after all the grief she went through with her unborn child, there was truly no reason for anger.

"I think it best if we take our leave this night. I'll post guards and two Valkyrie's outside the door at once, my Queen. For your protection and for the AllFather's. Come Loki." Gently Astarte stood and pulled Loki out of the room.

Hildyr and Hildegarde stood waiting at the doors as soon as they were opened.

"Astarte, what's happened?" Hildyr asked but Astarte held up her hand in silence so she could explain.

"The AllFather has fallen unexpectadly into the Odinsleep that he's been putting off for too long. I want round the clock guarding here, two guards and two Valkyrie, starting with you two. Once day breaks, send for Rota and Esir and so on after that. Keep that cycle going and rotate our forces until Odin awakens. With war on our doorstep, we can't take any chances. Prepare Eira and Gyda if necessary as they are the next to be named Valkyrie but make sure the other young girls are still keeping with their training." The three Valyrie's crossed their arms in salute for one another but before Astarte could lead Loki away an armed number of guards showed up with someone from the High Council.

In his hands, he held Gungnir. The guards bowed and gave a salute as the councilman knelt before Loki, presenting him with the spear. Confused, Loki turned to Frigga.

"Thor has been banished and now the succession falls to you until Odin awakens from the Odinsleep." she explained.

Slowly, Loki reached out and grasped the spear in his hands turning again to face his mother, still shocked.

"Asgard is now yours to rule. I know you'll make your Father proud, my King." She bowed her head in respect.

Knowing what she had to do, Astarte knelt beside Loki as well.

"My King." She said nothing more as Frigga interrupted.

"Astarte, with Loki now King, you are now acting Queen. Serve him well."

"Of course, milady." The Valkyrie stood and took Loki's hand again this time successfully leading him out of the room. She brought him to her own room and shut the door, locking it behind her before falling to her knees, clutching her arms around her. Loki turned immediatly and fell beside her.

"My love, what's wrong? What ail's you?"

"Oh Loki, what's going to happen now? The AllFather hasn't fallen into the Odinsleep for 150 years and it wasn't for long. Just a few days, but now..." Loki pulled her close as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, my love. Everything will work out, I promise. As King, I vow it. With Odin incapacitated for an unknown amount of time, I must assume the Throne as Mother said...though I know it won't be for long. I have a plan to make everything right. Thor will come back to us and there will be no war." Astarte tried to wipe her tears away as she looked up.

Loki felt his heart grow heavy at the sight of her red eyes.

"How Loki? We can't just up and say that Thor can come home, I was there when Frigga begged for Thor to be returned but Odin said that there are something that cannot be undone by even him. It's been two days since his banishment. If Odin wanted to punish Thor for a short time, then he would've stripped him from his powers and kept him here, not banish him to Midgard, at least that's what Frigga said she would've done. That she would not have had the heart to do what Odin did."

Slowly, Loki stood up with Astarte still in his arms and gently, led her over to her bed, sitting her down.

"Astarte, Father sent Thor to the Realm of the mortals so that he may learn from them what it means to be humble, to learn to put himslef before others. Father told me that night after he'd done the deed. Only when he learn's this lesson will be be able to return."

Calming herself with deeper breaths, Astarte clutched to Loki tightly. Gently tilting her head up to face him, Loki brought her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as it deepened more and more before Loki broke it to give them air.

"No matter what happens now, we must be here for each other." He whispered before bringing her into another kiss.

That night, they proved to one another that thier support for one another would be eternal.

**That last scene with Frigga is one of the deleted scenes and that whole thing takes places before Sif and the Warriors see Loki on the throne so I placed before then as well. And I didn't include a lemon but one is implied at the end here. I do plan on writing a lemon for my second Loki story but that won't come for a few months at least. Also Honin and Munin are Odin's ravens. According to mythology, they fly to Midgard every morning and return to Asgard every night to report what they've seen to Odin. Also that little bit with Astarte and Sif, Astarte's referring to the story of Loki cutting away Sif's golden hair, replacing it away with magical hair crafted by the dwarves but as soon as it took root to Sif's head, it turned black. Granted the story takes place after Sif and Thor are married but I had to change it to when they were children. And that little bit about Frigga being pregnant wasn't true. In actuality, she's not really Thor's biological mother but in this story I made her so cause I didn't want to make the story too confusing. And it seemed to fit well with what I have going.**


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THOR, MARVEL OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC AND A FEW OTHERS. THE REST TRULY BELONG TO MYTHOLOGY THAT'S BEEN IN PLACE FOR HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS OF YEARS._

* * *

**For HotarutheChainMaster who reviewed and to Savysnape7 and momoro9998 for their adding of this story to their alerts/favorites!**

**I'm trying to put at least one chapter a day out but I will be gone the entire day tomorrow so I hope you won't be too dissapointed if their is no chapter. It'll all depend on how tired I am.**

* * *

Astarte awoke the next morning to a cool breeze flowing through the window. As her eyes ajdusted to the bright light, she felt that her pillow wasn't the Asgardian fabric that she normally slept on. Instead she looked up to see Loki, sleeping peacefully beneath her. She glanced down and instantly remembered what happened last night. Smiling and sighing lightly, she pressed herself further into Loki as his arm gripped her waist tighter. A second breeze flowed in gently moving the sheet that covered their bare bodies, sending a tingling sensation up her spine. As she giggled lightly, Loki opened his eyes and looked down, smiling as well at the memory of last night.

"What's so funny, love?"

"It's nothing, really. The wind moved the sheet and it tickled me a bit."

"Oh, ticklish, are you?" The God of Mischief smile widened at this piece of new informatin.

"Oh no...Loki don't even-"

Immediatly Loki began moving his fingers over Astarte's body, accessing her most sensitive points. The room was instantly filled with Astarte's laughs as Loki continued to tickled her.

"Loki...Lo-Loki I give...I give!" She called and the sensations stopped so she could catch her breath as she sat up. "We will have to get up soon, my love. Now that you're King, Asgard needs your attention." Loki groaned as he fell back against the pillow beneath him.

"Yes, but doesn't a King need to pay attention to his Queen as well? Asgard is not the only thing I plan to give my attention to." He stated, pulling his future bride back down beside him, bringing her into a passionate kiss as he held her close.

Astarte returned the kiss eagerly, cupping Loki's face in her palm while running her fingers through his hair. His hands were placed on the small of her back with the other wrapped around her waist. As his lips left hers, they trailed down her neck landing on that one spot he had located the night before. He knew he had found it from the mewling sound passing through Astarte's lips and he concentrated on that spot alone, biting and nipping.

"Loki."

Her words were limited and short as she felt her King make small work of her weak spots. Leaving her neck, he went back up to her lips where she surprised him this time. She flipped him over, pinned him to the bed, straddling his hips and pinned his wrists above his head. Loki could easily turn the tides in this and she knew it but she wanted to show that she could be dominate in this situation as well. She attacked his lips almost immediatly and shoved her tongue inside his mouth. Their fingers intertwined as his tongue fought back but she was persistant and he felt his breath being literally sucked out. She broke the contact and fell beside him, trying to once again catch her breath.

"I thought I had the name of silver tongue?" He teased as he placed a light kiss on her nose.

"My King, you will always be the one who possesses the silver tongue. No one can match you." She replied with a smile.

"And you, my Queen, will always be the only one who can render my ability useless." He commented back as Astarte reluctantly sat up.

"I'm afraid we must prepare for the day. No doubt that you have your Kingly duties to attend to and I need to see to the guarding of the palace, Odin forbid something should happen." She wrapped a spare blanket around her as she preceeded to bring new clothes into the bathroom.

"Why do you cover your body so? I've already seen every inch of you in all your glourious beauty." Loki asked, frowing that his love was covering her body as if ashamed.

"Loki, we may have proven ourselves in the ultimate act of love but I'm still a woman with dignity and I'll not parade around my room in the nude with the wind blowing the drapes like it does for all of Asgard to see." She grinned, giving him a final wink before dissapearing into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Loki laughed chuckled to himself before gathering the clothes he had lost the night before in the heat of passion. He slowly left the room after placing them back on, leaving Astarte a note and magically conjured a gift for her and headed for his own room, thankfully no one bothered him during the short distance between rooms. After taking a bath himself, he changed into his own armor, summoning Gungnir to his hand. As he looked at himself in the full lenght body mirror, he couldn't help but grin at his reflection.

"Fit for a King." He muttered before a servant knocked on the door.

He sighed heavily. His duties as King had officially begun.

Astarte finished her bath and emerged to find a beautiful emerald green gown with blue sapphires lining the neck, sleeve ends and the bottom edges. Beside it were matching emerald earrings and dangled necklace with a greenlace ribbon choker attached. There was a note on top of it all.

_~Astarte, _

_As Queen, I believe that you should be wearing the colors of your King. It's time for you to show the Nine Realms that you are the beautiful woman that I see you as and to prove that you are mine and mine alone.~_

She smiled at the thought of Loki calling her beautiful which as a warrior and Valkyrie she never really truly believed that fact. Everyone told her that she resembled her mothers beauty but because she had never met her parents, she couldn't really say anything about it and she hated it. Her whole life, she had been trying to live up to her parents name, a name that she couldn't see or know. All thanks to Jotunheim and the Frost Giants who murdered her parents when she was only a few months old. Herja took her in and raised her and she was grateful for that. She learned of her parent's fate when she was six and ever since she despised Jotunheim and the Frost Giants. But when she learned that Loki was actually a Frost Giant, everything changed. Now the only thing she truly hated, was Laufey. For the pain he caused Loki in abandoning him and for killing her mother. Three years ago, Hildyr's father had told her that he was friends with Ullr and had avenged his death by killing the Frost Giant that claimed his life. So her father's death was avenged though not by her hand and for so long, she knew that she would be unable to avenge her mothers death because of the truce between Asgard and Jotunheim. But with the upcoming war to prepare for, she vowed that as soon as she set foot on the battlefield, she'd kill Laufey and she would watch the red evil die out in his eyes.

She placed Loki's gifts on and viewed herself in her full body mirror. At first glance, it was almost like she didn't recognize herself. Like Sif, she never liked wearing dresses but for Loki, she would endure it. After strapping her sword to her hip, she spent half the day checking up on the guarding process and thankfully everything was still good. Sometimes it took the other Valkyrie or guards to do a double take when they saw her but they knew better than to question her. Seeing that everything was taken care of, she began to head back to the Throne Room where she knew Loki was waiting.

* * *

"We need to try and convince Odin to end Thor's banishment and bring him back." Fandral said as Volstagg finished off his third cup of mead.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" The large Asgardian asked as he then helped himself to the leg of a wild boar.

"Astarte. She's the Head of the King's Guard and Leader of the Valkyior. Surely she can convince the King to return Thor, not forgetting the truth that she is to wed Thor someday." Sif reasoned as the Warrior's Three looked up at her.

"It's worth a shot." Hodun finished so the four gathered themselves and prepared to find Astarte, starting with the Throne Room.

Lucikly for them, their search ended rather quickly as they saw her approach the Throne Room but shockingly she was dressed in an emerald green gown with her sword still strapped to her hip. They almost didn't recongize her.

"Astarte? Why are you wearing a dress?" Fandral asked as he moved his gaze up and down, trying to make sense of what was in front of him, although not minding the view.

"The King...he wanted to see me in something besides my warrior's uniform for a change. But I am still protected and yet, I get the feeling you were looking for me. How can I be of assistance?"

"Astarte, we need to you to try and convince the King to bring Thor home." Sif answered but Astarte's gaze seperated from their's.

"Alas, I cannot. I've tried to reason with the AllFather but his mind has been made up."

"May we speak to the King? Perhaps more of the same vote could turn in our favor." Volstagg suggested.

"Very well, I'll take you to the King."

She opened the doors and the warriors followed after her.

"My King, the Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three wish to speak to you urgently." She spoke up as she decended over the steps and glided up to the throne.

"AllFather we-" Sif started to speak but stopped when she realized that it was not Odin sitting on the Throne, but Loki with Astarte at his side.

"Where is Odin?" Fandral asked.

Loki looked over at Astarte who placed a hand on his arm in sympathy.

"Father...he's fallen unexpectadly into the Odinsleep...Mother fears...he might never again wake." He stated sadly.

"We would speak with her, then." Sif demanded rather than really asked but Loki didn't seem to take heed.

"She refuses to leave his side. Astarte has placed three of her Valkyrie's with her while she is with me. As such any urgent matters that you have shall be brought before me, Your King and future Queen." Loki stated, standing and lightly tapping Gunjior to the floor while indicating to Astarte.

The warriors looked on in true disbelief first at Loki and then Astarte who met all of their gazes with confidence. Reluctantly, they bowed before addressing King Loki with their delima.

"My lord,... we would humbly ask that you end Thor's banishment and let him return to us." Sif decreed, hoping that Astarte would be on their side and help convice their new King to aid them.

"Unfortunatly, my first command as King cannot be to undo that which was my Father's last command. We are on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity in order to feel safe. Now, we must all stand together and unite as one for the good of Asgard." He stated confidently, now standing befor the four.

Sif, angered by the Trickster's words, made the sudden move to go for Loki but Hogun and Fandral held her back as Astarte moved swiftly foreward, standing in front of Loki protectivly, her hand on the handle of her blade.

"As you command." Fandral said reluctantly as his grip on Sif tightened

"Excellent. Then you shall await my Head's futher command in the matter." Loki said looking down in front of him for an instant with an arm atop Astarte's shoulder while Volstagg tried to speak up.

"But would it be possible for m'lord to, ever so graciously, perhaps reconsider granted with all thats-"

"No! We're done here." Loki commanded sternly and Astarte felt her heart flutter at his commanding voice though she felt saddened when he dropped his hand from her shroulder.

"But, did you recind Astarte's marriage to Thor then, My King?" Hodun asked, glancing at how close Loki and Astarte were physically.

"No. The night Thor was banished, Odin voided the decree, not knowing when Thor would return home. If you don't believe my word, seek the council of Heimdall. He was present during that time." Astarte answered, looking all her friends in the eye.

Sif looked from Loki to Astarte one more time before the four of them backed away a few paces slowly before turning and leaving the Throne Room. Loki turned and sat down as soon as they'd left.

"Leave us." He instructed the guards nearby.

The four armed men gave a quick glance at one another but had no choice but to follow their King's command. Once they left, Loki sighed heavily holding out his hand to Astarte, beckoning her to come to him. She did as he said with no words.

"Now that there's nothing else in that matter, I believe there is something else that requires my attention." Swiftly reaching out, he grasped Astarte's hand and pulled her down into his lap. "You."

He kissed her fast and she had little time to react but when she regained her senses, she kissed back with full passion. They spent time that way until Astarte broke it.

"Loki...can you answer something for me...truthfully?"

"Of course, my love. Anything."

"Were you the one who let the Frost Giants slip free that day?" She felt Loki's arms tighten around her and she knew instantly that she had her answer. "I will not abandon you because of this. But I need to understand why."

Loki looked away as his grip tightened.

"It's in my nature to cause mischief...and I just wanted to have a small bit of fun. Just to disrupt Thor's celebration a bit longer...and to keep you away from his arms. But...had I known what the final results of this would be...I would've found a different way to have fun."

Feeling her love shake in her arms, she held him close.

"Loki, if your mother didn't See you coming up with the idea then no one could see the consequences. All we can do now is figure out a different way to handle the situation."

Loki looked back into up into her eyes and smiled at their gentleness.

"What would I do without you?" he asked, bring her face gently closer to his own.

"That is a question only you have the answer to." She answered, ending the conversation and closing the gap between them.

Loki's silver tongue collided with her warrior's stance as they both struggled for dominance once again but Loki turned the victory in his favor as he treaded his fingers through Astarte's hair, a slight moan passed through her lips. Pulling away triumphantly, Loki grasped her hands in his one since the other still clutched Gungnir.

"Come, we shall retire to our chambers for the evening." He said, standing and led her from the hall.

"As my King commands." She grinned.

**OK now for those who may be unclear about something, I read somewhere that Frigga has the power to have visions. But she doesn't choose when they happen or what they show. And that continuity line, I couldn't figure out the best way to paraphrase that so I left it as is...besides, I think Loki looked hott giving that speech.**


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THOR, MARVEL OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC AND A FEW OTHERS. THE REST TRULY BELONG TO MYTHOLOGY THAT'S BEEN IN PLACE FOR HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS OF YEARS._

* * *

**I give this chapter to you krupa360, for adding this story to your favorite/alert list, your comment and your author alert list, HotarutheChainMaster for the review, and to Savysnape7 and The Yoshinator for their comment!**

* * *

Loki awoke first the next morning as he felt Astarte shift in his arms. Gently he leaned down and began planting butterfly kisses alone her neck and shoulder.

"Love...we have to get up...Morning's come once again." He whispered in her ear resulting in a small giggle.

"But I just want to stay here with you. Is that too much to want for?" She asked, yawning the sleep away as she turned to face him, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"If I wished it, we would spend the whole day here in this bed, just the two of us. Unfortunatly, there's some off worldly matters that need my attention." He stated as he held her close.

"Do you need me to come with you?" she asked as he sat up.

"No, I need you to stay here and run the Kingdom in my absence. I won't be long, I promise. I just want to make sure that in case my plan to neutralize the war doesn't work, that we still have allies. It shouldn't take long." He replied, placing a kiss on her forhead.

"But Loki, I don't know the first thing about running a Kingdom. I'm trainged to fight, not rule. What if something goes wrong or I mess up? Oh there's no way I can do this." she panicked, extreamly scared.

Loki had truly never seen her so terrified as he knelt by her side and turned her face so he could look directly into her pale blue eyes.

"Please, my love you must calm down. Nothing is going to happen, I promise. If this matter wasn't so important, I'd stay behind with you. If there's something you need help with, I'm sure Mother will be more than happy to assist you. I hate to leave you in such a state but I truly must go. Just trust your instincts if needed but I highly doubt anyone will come to you with such a gripping problem." He kissed his Queen one last time and left, leaving her alone to dress.

Her wardrobe now mainly consisted of Loki's green. Placing on a new satin green gown, she readied herself for the day, strapping her sword to her hip and proceeded into the Throne Room where she saw Sif and the Warrior's Three waiting.

"Lady Sif, Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg, to what do I owe the honor of your company this day?"

"We need to speak to you, my Queen. Not the King, just you." Sif answered as the four bowed.

"Oh please don't do that. It's bad enough I'm alone right now, I really don't need all that." Astarte cringed, gesturing to them bowing so they straightened. "What would you speak to me of?" she asked, taking a seat beside the throne, not actually sitting on it.

"How long have you been with Loki? Not as his Queen, but as his lover. We all saw the looks the two of you were giving one another last night. There had to have been something else going on." Sif asked/demanded.

"If it's not too much trouble for your heighness to answer, that it." Volstagg added, hoping that Sif's tone wouldn't get them in trouble.

"No, Sif you're right. You all are my friends and I suppose it's time you knew of the truth. Loki and I have secretly been together for nine years, eight years in love." She didn't really want to tell them that they only just became true lovers a few nights ago. "But we stopped seeing each other once Odin announced my marriage to Thor. It was hard for both of us but we honored the wishes of the AllFather and kept our distance. There is nothing more horrible than to learn that you can no longer be with the one you love. It wrenches the heart and shatters the soul..." Astarte clutched her pendant in response before continuing. "But once Odin banished Thor, he pulled me aside on the Rainbow Bridge and told me my marriage to Thor couldn't happen any longer because who know's how long Thor will be on Earth. I begged Odin to bring Thor back somehow, Queen Frigga was in tears but nothing could sway his mind."

Astarte tried to hide the tears that were starting to brim her eyes.

"I never wanted this. I never wanted to be Queen or Head of the King's Guard. All I wanted was to become a Valkyrie and make my parent's proud. But that's getting to be so hard to do now, I fear I don't know what else to do." She let the tears free fall and Sif ignored all morals and went to her friends side to comfort her the others following.

"I honestly don't know what you see in that man, but I'm glad that you've finally found someone who can love you. Even if it is Loki." Sif lightly jested as she wrapped an arm around her Queen's shoulders.

Fandral held her hand in his and lightly kissed her knuckles while Volstagg stepped behind her patting her back soothingly. Hogun wasn't really one for physical contact and Astarte understood that. Just being near her friends in her time of need while Loki was away gave her all the comfort she needed.

* * *

Loki used his powers to transport himself to Midgard. When he landed he changed his clothing in an instant. He now doned grey wool jacket and matching pants with a green scarf and tie. His landing brought him to a place crawling with mortals. A large area was blocked off by some sort of cage with strange metal contraptions that moved and a big white dome cover seemed to keep out the rain. But Loki knew who and what lay inside. He felt absolutely horrible lying to Astarte like he did but he meant to keep his promise about there being no war. Keeping himself conceiled he headed inside, slipping past the guards and into the place were Thor sat in sadness and dispare. Mjolnir was but a short distance away where it had landed after Odin cast it into the viod and yet Thor could not lift the mighty hammer. As an man named Phil Coulson stepped out, Loki stepped in and Thor immediatly caught sight of his presence.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" The ex-God's eyes were red from hard tears, his voice shakey.

"I had to come see you. There's been some...unsettling news during your...absence." Loki explained as he chose his words carefully.

"What's going on? Tell me what's happening? Are finally at War with Jotunheim? Please let me talk to Father and-"

"Father has passed on." Lie. A full bloted lie that Loki immediatly regretted as soon as it passed his lips but it had to be done.

Thor's eyes glistened with new tears at this dreadful news.

"W-what?"

"So many things happening all at once. You and your banishment, war trecking it's way to Asgard's borders...Father was old and frail enough as it was...Everything just came down upon him so fast."

Thor cast his gaze down at his feet in sorrow and dispare.

"It's just too cruel...How he put the hammer within reach yet knowing you could never weild it...Now, the heavy burden of the throne has been cast upon me. I am now King."

Thor's head shot up with hope.

"Then can I come home? Will Astarte and I still be wed if I do? What's to happen to her?"

"Before Father died, he declared that you and Astarte would no longer marry. Now that I am King, she and I will wed. But you cannot come home. We have a truce with Jotunheim that is set only if you remain in exile. There is no way around it." Loki explained as he watched his brother release tears in realization that he can never return home.

Ever.

"I came to say goodbye, Brother. I'm sorry." Loki apologized.

"Yes, I'm sorry too...And...thank you...for coming." Thor apologized as well as his gaze hung low with silent tears.

Loki turned to leave but stopped for one more moment.

"There's something else you should've known, Brother. Something I should've told you a long time ago." Thor looked up back into Loki's eyes, awaiting what Loki had to say. "Astarte and I were in love long before Father declared you to marry. Ever since she was sworn in as a Valkyrie, though we were just courting one another a year before that. I felt that you should know that she is in good hands."

Thor's eyes widened when he learned this new piece of information but his next reaction was not of sadness but of happiness.

"I am happy for you, Brother, that you both have found love with one another. But if it's any consolation, I never wanted to marry her. I know that she's in capable hands with you and that you'll treat her right."

"Thank you, Thor. Farewell." Loki responded, disapearing just as Coulson came back into the room.

Before leaving the site entirely, Loki decided to humor himself. Staying conceiled, he made his way past the guards and scientists to where Mjolnir was embedded in a three foot crater. Grasping the handle, Loki tried pulling it out but got nothing. He tried again with two hands, pulling with all he had, yet the mighty hammer still wouldn't budge. Dissapointed, Loki left and returned to Asgard. The guards who passed him by, bowed to him as he made his way to the Throne Room. When he got there he saw Sif and the Warriors crowded around his beloved and his attention immediatly went to her eyes, which he noticed were teary and red.

* * *

Astarte had spent the day sitting in the comfort of her friends arms when she heard footsteps approaching. She looked up to see Loki had returned and his gaze was stern.

"My lord." She stood abruptly as the others turned to indeed see their new King.

They backed away from Astarte as Loki made his way down the steps swiftly, his eyes never leaving his Hand's. He stopped in front of her but turned and spoke to the others first.

"Your dismissed. I must disuss strategy with my Head for the upcoming war."

Sif looked up to her friend one last time before she and the Warrior's bowed to their King and left the room. Once they were gone, Loki turned to Astarte and wiped away her tears with is thumb.

"Why do you cry so? What's happend in my absence that's made you so upset?" He asked as he led her back to the throne where he sat down, her hand within his.

"It's just everything thats happening, that's all. The pressures are getting to me so early. It's just...not something I'm used to." That wasn't the entire truth but what could she say.

Loki looked at her with sympathetic eyes and knew that there was something else but he didn't want to pressure her further.

"Why don't you retire for the night? With everything that's being thrust upon you right now, it was unfair for me to leave you. I'll handle the rest of the evening."

"Are you sure, my King? I should be with you, as your Head and Queen." She couldn't afford to show Loki that she was in over her head at the moment.

"Absolutly. Go, and that's an order." He commanded gently and Astarte couldn't disobey a direct command from her King.

"As you wish." She bowed to Loki before leaving him.

Once she entered her room, she shut the door almost immedialtly and stripped herself from the heavy gown and jewels and placed on a simple blue silk nightgown for bed. She felt fatigued as she crawled beneath the covers and felt new tears brimming the edges of her eyes. She wiped them away as she tried to relax but her mind was reeling too much. She tossed and turned beneath the covers constantly unable to sleep. She was trying so hard to sleep that she failed to realize Loki came into the room. With a wave of his hand, his armor dissapeared with only his black pants remained and he silently slid beneath the covers, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Trouble sleeping, love?" He whispered in her ear, placing a kiss against her bare shoulder.

"Like you have no idea. I don't understand why though." Astarte wrapped her own arms around Loki's as if she was trying to make sure he wouldn't let go.

"Perhaps the duties of being Queen are too much for you to handle."

"No! Of course not...but...maybe if I had more time learning about what I'm supposed to be doing it might be easier. Oh I don't know..." She sighed heavily as she gripped Loki harder.

"Don't put yourself through this, my darling. Soon the AllFather will wake and he will rule again, relieving the pressure from both you and I. We will be able to focus slowly on learning how to handle ruling and to look to our future together." He placed another kiss on her shoulder blade as she turned her body so she was facing him. "Now would you please explain to me why Fandral was holding your hand?" He growled as he remembered the scene when he walked into the Throne Room.

Seeing his eyes go greener with jealous and envy, Asarte freed a hand and lightly brushed away some stray hairs away from Loki's eyes.

"Tis nothing to fear. He and the others were merely comforting me. Trust me, he meant nothing by it. I am quite sure that if I didn't beat him up, Sif would. You have nothing to fear, my heart will always belong to only you." She reassured as Loki leaned into her palm as she cupped his cheek.

"I never doubted you, not once. It's just...Fandral's nature that angered me." He sighed as he brought her closer. "But tonight we shall think no more in this matter. Tonight like any other night will always be about us, no other." He released her with one hand and gently placed his fingers over her eyes. "For now, rest." He whispered as he murmered a sleep spell and Astarte felt her eyes grow heavy and her mind a peace.

As Loki watched his beloved fall asleep he thought back to what he told Thor.

'I will always take care of her, Brother. You can be sure of that.'

* * *

**OK there's the end of this short chapter but the better parts are yet to come. Because of the lighter nature of this story, I didn't add the part about Loki saying that Frigga had forbidden Thor's return. Him telling him Odin was dead is part of the upcoming plot that will be revealed within a chapter or two...depends on where a good stopping point is.**


	8. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THOR, MARVEL OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC AND A FEW OTHERS. THE REST TRULY BELONG TO MYTHOLOGY THAT'S BEEN IN PLACE FOR HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS OF YEARS._

* * *

**I want to say thanks to Anne-Britt and**** Loki'd-into-oblivion ****for adding to their alert, to The Yoshinator for their review and I promise that I won't stop this story. In fact, it's almost come it's end. Just a few more chapters left!**

* * *

The next day, Loki left as soon as dawn broke so as not to disturb Astarte and headed for Jotunheim. As soon as he landed on the frozen plains, he headed for the ruins of the stone ice palace. Once he stepped over the threshold, he was greeted by Laufey's guards.

"Kill him." The Frost King commanded and his guards advanced immediatly.

"After all the fun we've had?" Loki asked.

Laufey raised his hand and stayed the guards movements. His frosty grin realizing the truth.

"So it was you who let us into Asgard that day."

Loki's smiled widened wickidly as he thought back to that day.

"Oh that was nothing, just a wee bit of fun to turn the excitement around on my Brother's big day. Plus I kept the Kingdom away from his rule for an extended period. But I come with a buisness proposition for you." Loki extended as a friendly gesture.

"Proceed."

"Using my magic, I can shield you and a handful of your best men from Heimdall's prying eyes so that you can come through to Asgard. Then you'll be led straight through the palace and into Odin's chambers where he'll by lying helpless, putting him in the perfect state where you can end him, permenantly." Loki devised and he saw Laufey's eyes beome intriegued.

"And why...can't you finish him off yourself?" The Frost King asked and Loki could only smile at the slight idiocy.

"I do no believe that the Asgardians would really want to follow the King who murdered the one before him. However, once Odin is killed, the Casket of Ancient Winters will once again be in your possession and you can return Jotunheim to all it er..." Loki glanced around at the frozen land. "...glory."

Lies...and more lies.

The bait was set and Laufey seemed to take it because at the mention of getting his precious Casket back, he stood from his icey throne quite abruptly.

"I accept." he said simply and that concluded the affairs needed here.

"Excellent. I'll have the Bifrost ready for you in four hours."

With a quick bow, Loki turned and left the broken Jotun palace to the edge where he had first come.

"Heimdall, bring me back." He commanded and the beam of light enveloped him before returning him to the Gate where Heimdall stood, looking uneasy.

"Is something troubling you, Gatekeeper?" Loki asked with feau concern.

"I had turned to set my gaze upon Jotunheim but for some strange reason unknown to me, you were not there. Very much like the way the Frost Giants slipped past me." The Gatekeeper expressed his concern.

"I'm sure it's only due to your senses becoming weary after your many gracious years of service to the Kingdom."

Heimdall knew the limit to his special abilities but being fatigued was not one to hinder them.

"Perhaps...or maybe someone is trying to conceil something from me."

Knowing what Heimdall was up to, Loki frowned.

"Did Odin ever have any means to fear you?"

"Of course not. For he is my King and as Gatekeeper it is my duty to obey him." Loki forwned deepened ever so slightly.

"Odin _was _your King and while he is incapacitated for the time being, I am King so your now sworn to obey me, yes?"

As much as Heimdall wanted to deny it, he knew Loki was right.

"...Yes." Triumphant, Loki nodded.

"Good. Now keep the Bifrost closed off to everyone until i can fix Thor's idiotic mess."

As he started to leave, Heimdall spoke up.

"Shall I inform the Queen that you've returned safely? All the stress that her body is taking on, isn't good for her and knowing that you are safe at home might ease her troubles." Loki stopped suddenly and turned.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Heimdall?" He surpressed the look of worry he had at the moments mention of Astarte.

He knew she wasn't feeling well and was prepared to be by her side at a moments notice should something occur.

"No, but perhaps it would be best if you don't stray too far from her."

Loki frowned again at Heimdall's warning tone but hurried from the Gate to find his Queen. The guards pointed him Odin's chambers where he was told she'd be. He opened the doors and saw his mother and his Queen sitting beside the still unconcious AllFather.

"Loki, welcome back." Frigga said with a smile.

"Hello Mother." He smiled lightly as he sat beside Astarte and held her close, kissing the top of her head. "Feeling any better, darling?" he asked.

"Yes, a bit. The healers gave me some special tea and herbs that's helped calm my nerves some. I'm just glad your home now." She leaned into him for a few seconds before standing. "Forgive my abrupt retreat but I need to talk to the other Valkyrie. Excuse me." She bowed to Frigga and kissed Loki before heading to the Hall of the Valkyrai where she found Hildyr and Greiavor preparing to rotate shifts.

"Ladies, I need to speak to you about an urgent matter." They stopped what they were doing and listened. "I need you two to go and acompany Sif and the Warriors when they go to retreive Thor."

"But I though Thor was banished and couldn't return unless the AllFather said so." Greiavor asked.

"That may be so but do you really think that they wouldn't go against Loki's think that they wou

ldn't go against Loki's orders. They're loyalty is to Thor, whether he's the King or a Prince. Especially as they're best friends. Promise me that whatever happens on Midgard, you won't stop until Thor comes back with Mjolnir. I'll send Esir and Rota to take over your shift of guard duty. I've been told that Sif and the Warriors are debating this very matter in the far Common Room. Go, quickly before they leave without you."

"Yes, my Queen." They bowed and Astarte groaned.

"Will you please stop that? Once Thor comes back, I won't be Queen any longer, so just put the idea from your thoughts right now. But tell no one of this. I'm going to try and help you get through the Bifrost. Now hurry! Shoo!" she waved them off before going to the stables where she'd hoped to at least find Rota there but instead also found Esir, which helped her task emensly.

"Girls, I need you both to dress and take Hildyr and Greiavor's shift in guarding the AllFather and the Queen. I'm sending them on another important task and Hildegarde is already flying to the borders of Asgard to check their status. Can you two handle this task I give to you?"

"Yes, my Queen." They said while bowing and Astarte groaned again but decided now was not the time to argue.

As the two girls left to fulfill the task given to them, Astarte tended to Kara quickly before heading next door to Sleipnir's stables. She heard the steed whinnie softly as she opened the door slowly so as not to spook him. Sleipnir may be Odins loyal horse and Loki's greatest creation but he was still extreamly cautious around everyone else.

"Sleipnir?" she whispered softly but loudly enough for him to hear.

She slowly approached the stall and held her hand out, palm open to reveal the sugar cubes she held. Sleipnir snorted before sniffing, making sure that he wasn't being tricked or teased. As his nose nudged against a cube, he deemed them edible and ate them gently and graciously. Smiling that he accepted her offering, she reached out with her hand to stroke his mane. The horse shuddered for a moment and she halted her touch but he norted his approval and she continued.

"Heimdall, if you can hear me, please heed my call and find some way to send Lady Sif, the Warrior's Three, and my Valkyrie down to Midgard through the Bifrost to bring Thor back." She whispered, praying that the mightly Gatekeeper was listening before speaking again to Sleipnir. "It must be hard, knowing you rider is under a powerful sleep and you can't do anything to help." She spoke in a gentle hush.

He knickered a few times while nudging her in the side.

"You sense it too, don't you? And the trouble that comes our way? If Odin doesn't wake in time, will you allow Loki to ride you into battle, as I'm sure you'll just toss Thor from your back, King or not." She giggled at the image of watching Thor being bucked from Sleipnir's back.

He winnied again as a response while lightly shifting on his front legs for a few seconds.

"Thank you. You truly are a kingly steed." She placed a light kiss on his head.

"Farewell, Sleipnir." She backed away and left the stable just in time to see the Bifrost activating.

* * *

Hildyr and Greiavor arrived to the Common Room just in time for Fandral to start ranting. Again.

"Our dearest friend is banished to the realm of mortals, Loki is on the throne, Astarte is being tossed around like a piece of prized boar, Jotunheim is practically knocking on our door and yet through all this you've managed to scarf down six phesants, four wild boar and two entire barrels of ale." His rant was mainly being forced upon Volstagg who was eating the leg of a phesant speedily. "Shame on you, do you not care?" The blonde Warrior knocked the plate from Volstagg's hand in rage.

The largest Warrior stood angerly and was prepared to punch his friend in the face.

"DO NO MISTAKE MY APPITITE FOR APATHY!" He roared as Hogun and Sif moved between the two to break them apart.

"Enough...We know what must be done." Sif stated.

"We must go and retrieve Thor." Hogun said aloud, shocking everyone as Hildyr and Greiavor entered.

"And we'll go with you. Thor is our friend as well." Hildyr said.

"We can't go...It's treason." Volstagg whispered, his eyes darting around the room.

"To Nair with it just being treason...It's suicide." Fandral whispered harshly. "If we go through with it, we could end up with a fate much worse than banishment."

"But Thor would do the very same thing if it were any one of us." Hildyr stated and everyone knew she was right.

"Quite so but cease this talk before Heimdall catches wind of it." Volstagg had always been paranoid that Heimdall was listening to everything that was happening in every single place at once.

His paranoia seemed to come back and bite him when the doors to the Common Room opened and a single guard walked through.

"Gatekeeper Heimdall demands that you six see him immediatly." And the guard didn't stick around after that.

"We're doomed." Volstagg commented.

They quickly made their way to the Gate where the Gatekeeper was waiting, looking a teeny bit anxious.

"You would be willing to break the very oaths that you've taken as Warriors, betray the very commands from King Loki, and commit treason to risk banishment or death in order to bring Thor home?" Heimdall asked as soon as they arrived.

No one could look him in the eye when Sif answered.

"Yes, but-"

"Good."

Heimdall stepped down from the Lock and past the Warriors who stood shocked.

"So, you'll help us accomplish this?"

"I'm sorry but it is my duty to obey our King and therefore _I_ cannot open the Bifrost."

Fandral stared after him with a huge confused expression.

"He's always been complicated, right?"

As Sif turned around, she saw Heimdall's sword in the lock and the Bifrost was activating.

"C'mon, we haven't much time!" Greiavor called as she stepped up to the void with the others following behind her.

They were sucked into a void like vortex and thrust upon hot and dry land.

"He must have landed nearby so we'll have to make good use of our tracking skills." Volstagg stated but while he and Fandral began naming off what they should look for, Hildyr, Greiavor, and Hogun immediatly began heading in the direction of a small town not far off.

"I think that's a good start." Sif said simply and followed after them.

Upon arriving, the dirt was just as dry as the grass back where they landed. Adults and children stared at the newcommers as they strolled by looking for Thor. Up on top of a building were two men, assigned by Phil Coulson to watch over and monitor Thor. When they spotted the six characters, one of them said to 'call it in'.

"Uh...huston? We've got a Xena, Jackie Chan, Robin Hood, Joan of Arc, and Athena heading straight for the target." One of the agents said referring in order to Sif, Hogun, Fandral, Greiavor and Hildyr.

Volstagg had caught the scent of food and split off from the others. He followed the scent to the rooftop where the two agents were looking at the spectacle in front of them. Taking a head in each hand, he knocked their heads together just hard enough to knock them out. Once of them was holding a package of smelling food that Volstagg caught scent of and when he knocked the agents unconcious, he caught the package and took a bite out of it.

"Perfection in a tiny gift." He mumbled as he scarfed down the food.

He joined the others not seconds later and they came upon a large building with full panel glass door and windows where they immediatly spotted Thor. Volstagg knocked on the glass hard enough to get everyone's attention.

"FOUND YOU!"

Thor turned with a shocked face to see his friends there. There were three mortals that just stared at the newcommers in front of them. Thor opened the doors and let them in where he embraced them in happiness.

"My friends!" He embraced the men first before turning to the ladies while the mortals just looked on in continued surprise and confusion.

"Oh introductions I believe. Lady Sif, the Warrior's Three, and Valkyrie's Hildyr and Greiavor." Volstagg indicated as Thor's happiness brought small tears to his eyes.

"I cannot tell you, how good it is to see you here...but you should not have come." He spoke sadly, remembering what Loki told him.

"But why not, we've come to take you back home." Fandral thought Thor was joking at first but the sadness in his eyes said it all.

"I can never return...you know that it's my fault that my Father is dead and as such I must remain away in exile."

Everyone looked at him with shock and sad awe.

"What are you talking about, Thor? You're Father is still living. He's fallen into the Odinsleep but he's still alive and well. Why would you ever think-" She didn't need to finish her first thought as as second one came and took it's place. "It was Loki, wasn't it?" She knew she was right when Thor refused to meet her gaze. "I knew something was going on and Astarte has been acting very strange lately too."

"Has she been harmed? Has my brother done something to her?" Thor asked but Hildyr shook her head.

"She hasn't left Asgard since your banishment. She's been by the Kings side the whole time and I mean Loki's side. She's not herself. Every time Loki leaves her to rule in his stead, while he is apparently going off and spreading lies, she practically falls apart, I've never seen her act like this before. It's true she never wanted to be Queen or our leader but there's another part to this." The Valkyrie explained as Greiavor nodded in agreement.

"Then we shall return and I will find out the truth." Thor said with dissapointment in his voice but that would have to wait.

A small tornado like wind was seen to the east of where Thor had first landed.

"Uh...did you guys bring anyone else with you?" The human named Darcy asked but the six fighters shook their heads.

* * *

As soon as she caught sight of the Bifrost, Astarte took off for the palace. Arriving to the Throne Room, she opened the doors and walked down the steps to see Loki in his armor and helmet.

"My lord." She bowed before stepping up.

Her King seemed to be in deep thought about something.

"They've gone to retrieve Thor. I've sent the Destroyer after them." He said, shifting his gaze up to meet her shocked eyes.

"But why? Why send that which aids us in guarding the Relic's Chamber?" Loki reached out and grasped her hand gently in his own.

"Because it's the only way to bring Thor back." He whispered as she knelt beside him.

"There is no other way?" she asked gently but Loki shook his head.

"Not if we need him back now." She sighed at this answer.

"...So be it. But please, try not to kill anyone. I can't bring their souls anywhere if the Destroyer takes their lives." Loki saw the sadness in her eyes and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll try to do the best I can to grant you this request."

Through the eyes of the Destroyer, Loki saw a small town starting to crumble and burn at the hands of the metal creature. He saw Sif crouched behind a Midgardian contraption, Hogun Fandral and Volstagg were scattered while Thor himself was at the side of a fallen male mortal with two female mortals on his side. Hildyr and Greiavor were scattered from the others as well. Thor was exchanging heartfelt looks with one of the females and Loki immediatly recognized it almost instantly, even from as far away as he was. Caring and compassion...

"Astarte, come look." He clutched her hand and showed her what he was seeing.

They stood together still watching as Thor now began approaching the Destroyer. He spoke words that echoed through the metal eyes back to Loki and Astarte's minds.

"Brother, I apologize for anything I've done that's made you become this way. But please...these are innocent lives that don't deserve to die. If you truly believe that someone must pay, then take my life as sacrifice and be done with it."

Astarte couldn't bear to know what would come next so she let go of Loki's hand, breaking the connection and clutched her pendant tightly.

"He's dead." Loki whispered and Astarte felt her tears fall freely as she ran into Loki's arms.

"I thought you said this would work." She whimpered as he clutched her close to him.

"I'm so sorry, my love. I had hoped that-" He stopped as he saw that something was happening because of Thor.

A thunderstorm appeared almost out of no where, as something was coming towards Thor with incredibly speed.

"It's Mjolnir, his death has called Mjolnir back to him." Loki realized as Thor's hand shot up and grasped Mjolnir's handle, his Asgardian armor returning within a short moment.

"His return may be just what the AllFather needs to wake from the Odinsleep. Go and see to my Mother but don't tell her anything because I don't want her to have too much hope in Father awakening. I will go to the Gate to greet Thor and prepare him for Father's state of being." Again he was lying to that which he loved the most, but the plan was already set in motion.

Heimdall was frozen in ice and he was going to bring Laufey to Odin's chambers. He kissed Astarte quickly and left the room while she went straight to the AllFather and the Queen.

* * *

Thor's friends looked on in joy as he took off into the sky and brought the Destroyer up with him. Summoning a large lightning strike, he slammed head on into the metal beast and broke it into pieces. He landed in victory as Sif, the Warrior's, and the Valkyrie's immediatly came bounding over to him.

"We must hurry and return to Asgard. Loki and I need to talk." He said with determination.

* * *

**Ok, so like I said, we're nearing the end of this story and as I stated in chapter 1, there will be no sequel cause I came up with the idea before the avengers came out...however the new loki story will be out and chapters alternating back and forth with my season 2 of my beyblade story for those of you who've read it. I LOVE YOU ALL WHO POST COMMENTS, REVIEW OR ADD AS ALERT/FAVORITE!**


	9. Chapter 9

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THOR, MARVEL OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC AND A FEW OTHERS. THE REST TRULY BELONG TO MYTHOLOGY THAT'S BEEN IN PLACE FOR HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS OF YEARS._

* * *

**_This is not the last chapter but the second to last._**

**_A thanks to The Yoshinator and Loki'd-into-oblivion for their reviews!_**

* * *

Loki headed for the Bifrost as fast as he could. Using Gungnir, he activated the Gate and brought Laufey and four other Frost Giants through.

"Welcome to Asgard." He said and Laufey smiled evily.

The Frost King had two of his men stay behind with the frozen Heimdall who could only watch in anger and horror at what was happening. He struggled in his icey prison, it began cracking ever so slightly.

* * *

Thor and the others arrived at the sight of the landing with his new mortal friends in tow.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost!" He waited but nothing happened. Something was wrong, very wrong. "Heimdall!" He turned to the others who seemed just as concerned. "There's no response."

"You don't think Loki could've done something to him?" Volstagg asked as Hogun and Greiavor aided him to walk.

"No, Loki's never been one for killing...or fighting...at least not up close. Ever since we were children." Thor thought knowing that there had to be something.

"Heimdall, if you can hear me I need you to open the Bifrost, now! Please, we need you!"

* * *

The ice around the Gatekeeper cracked more and more as he struggled to break it, hearing Thor call for him. He could see that Thor could return home after watching the battle with the Destroyer. The more he struggled, the faster the ice broke and soon he was free. He grasped his blade firmly and quickly struck down the two Frost Giants beside him.

_"Heimdall!"_

Being incased fully in ice took it's toll on his body as he struggled to the Lock. He collapsed but was able to insert the blade and activate the Gate to bring everyone back.

As soon as they arrived, Hildyr pulled out the sword as Fandral and Sif aided Heimdall in standing.

"Hurry and make haste to the healing room with him while I go have words with my brother." Thor instructed and they made no comment as they followed the command.

* * *

Astarte sat with Frigga beside Odin as she waited for Loki to return with Thor.

"How are you fairing today, my dear?" Frigga asked.

"Better, my Queen, the tea from yesterday really helped." She replied with a smile.

The two could say no more as they heard a commotion from outside. The sounds of a struggle and a fight. Astarte quickly ran and locked the huge doors in attempt to at least prevent whatever was out there from getting in. Frigga pulled out a sword from the side of the bed in order to help protect her husband while Astarte drew her own.

"Stay back, my Queen. I will fight."

"You cannot do this on your own. You're still unwell." Frigga countered as the two watched in horror as the doors became incased in ice.

"No...Not again."

The doors burst open and in stepped Laufey and two other Frost Giants.

"Laufey..." She growled as the name rolled off her tongue with disgust.

"Valkyrie..."

The other two giants advanced before their King to take out the two women. Astarte let them make the first move as she shot forward towards her with ice weapons ready in their hands. She chopped off one hand at the wrist and dodged an attack to her front but took it to the side, instead. She ignored the throbbing pain as blood slowly leaked out as she took off the head of one giants before driving her sword through the heart of the other. Blood was now soaking the side of her green gown as she faced Laufey who smirked.

"You fight well, Valkyrie but I wonder how you fare against me when your mother couldn't."

Angered by his comment, she lost sight of her fight and headed straight for him. He easily side stepped to dodge her oncoming blow. Her rage was clear and her mind was clouded as she tried in vain to strike down the evil that took her mother from her. He got the upper hand and got the better of her when he managed to knock the sword from her hands. His hand shot out and gripped her around the neck, he let some of his power flow as she felt the searing pain of her neck burning.

"I will save you for last...because that fire in your eyes is still alive and I want to slowly watch it be extinguished." He hissed as he tossed her to the wall, her head colliding against it knocking her out.

Frigga grasped the sword in hand as she too tried to stop Laufey but he cast her aside as well. He sat above Odin and forced his one good eye open.

"It is said that while you are helpless in the Odinsleep, you can still hear and even see everything thats happening around you. If that's true...then I want you to be able to see that your death was dealt by the hand of Laufey." He created an ice dagger in his hand and was about the bring it down to finally kill Odin when he was blasted away from the bed.

Loki stood in the doorway with Gungnir pointed directly at the Frost Giant. Laufey looked shocked at this betrayal.

"And you're death came by the son of Odin." He stated confidently and angerly as he sent a harsher blast to Laufey, desintegrating him in a mere second.

Frigga gathered herself and ran to Loki.

"Loki, you saved him." Loki hugged her as she threw her arms around his neck.

The King broke away and his eyes began searching the room and only stopped when they lay upon the crumpled form of Astarte. He was at her side in an instant and fell to his knees, holding her. He noticed her head bleeding, her side injured, and a light black handprint around her neck.

"Oh my love, what have I done?" He whispered as Frigga came up beside him.

"She protected me and your Father, but Laufey brought up her mother."

Loki understood why Astarte lost the fight but now was not the time.

"I swear to you, Mother, Astarte, that those monsters will be punished for all the pain they've caused us." He vowed as he kissed Astarte's forehead and gently laid her back down when he heard a familiar voice in the doorway.

"Loki."

Thor stood there not looking happy at all while Frigga was surprised.

"Thor, thank Valhalla your alright." She ran and embraced her oldest son who was still glaring at Loki. "I don't understand, how are you here?" He asked, taking in the fact that he really was here.

"Why don't you tell her, Loki? Tell her how you sent the Destroyer to Midgard in order to kill our friends, to kill me." Thor argued as he and Loki danced around Odin's bed.

"Loki, what is he talking about?" Frigga asked as she stepped back and headed for Astarte's side.

"Surely it must have been continuing Father's very last wish." He lied, ignoring his Mother but Thor wouldn't believe it.

"You've always been the talented liar of the two of us, Brother. There's no doubt." He stated as his eye caught the fallen and wounded form of Astarte. "And did you lie to me about her as well?" While looking at Astarte, he clearly missed the look of hurt and anger that flashed in Loki's eyes.

"It is so good to finally have you home. But if you please excuse me, I have a realm to demolish." He quickly blasted Thor out the back of the chamber and clearly out of the palace.

He couldn't look at his love nor his mother as he ran quickly down to the stables and aquired an already saddled horse. With quick speed, he steered the horse down the Rainbow Bridge to the Bifrost. He activated it sending the beam of light to Jotunheim but used his powers as a Frost Giant to freeze the Lock before pulling out Gungnir. With the Lock frozen, the Bifrost wouldn't stop its beam. As he looked on at what was happening, Thor landed behind him, furious.

"LOKI! What are you doing?"

"You can't stop it now, Brother! The Bifrost will now rip Jotunheim apart until there's nothing left!" Loki argued back.

"Why? Why all this?"

Loki's answer consisted of both truth and lies.

"Because now I'll be the better son! Now I'll be recognized as the true heir! When Father wakes, I'll have saved his life, I'll have prented a war that you started and I'll have given my beloved the closure and justice she deserves for the murder of her parents by destorying the very creatures that have caused her so much pain!"

"Brother, I won't fight you! It's not right!"

"But that's the beauty of it Thor, I'm not you're Brother. I never truly was." Loki hissed as he smacked Thor across the face with the tip of Gungnir. "Now...come at me." He stood defensivly as Thor still seemed conflicted about what to to.

"No, I won't let it end like this." Instead of attacking Loki, he raised Mjolnir to strike the frozen Lock.

But Loki blasted him away and Thor had no choice. The two brothers struggled within the Gate, punching and bashing one another.

"I never wanted to be King! Just like Astarte never wanted to be Queen, she hated the idea of ruling a Kingdom and it's put her through so much! All I ever wanted was to be considered like an equal to you! Not someone who stands back in the shadows, well no longer!"

* * *

Astarte felt nothing but pain as she slowly regained conciousness. She opened her eyes to see she was still in Odin's chambers. Frigga cradled her head in her lap as she saw Hildyr, Greiavor and Hildegard at her side.

"What's happened? Where is Laufey?" She tried to sit up but her side throbbed painfully, forcing her back down.

"No, Astarte. Don't try to move. It's alright now." Frigga soothed as she stroked Astarte's head. "Laufey is dead, Loki killed him and before you ask, Rota and Esir are alright. They're with the healers now which is where you should be."

"No, I must stay here. I'm fine, really I am." She placed her hand at her side to see the bleeding had stopped. "I just need some bandages." Hildyr grabbed some spare bandages she had from her pack and started wrapping Astarte's side with Greiavor and Hildegard as aids.

Astarte could feel something bad was happening outside the palace and she felt like she needed to be there. Before the task could be completed, Odin suddenly sat up from his bed.

"My lord?" Astarte grunted as Hildyr tightened the bandage in surprise.

In a flash, Odin had changed to his armor and was at Frigga's side who kissed him fast.

"You're alright." She whispered, tears falling from her cheeks.

"Sire, you need to get to the Gate." Astarte whistled loudly and Kara was on the blacony in moments.

She manuvered over to Astarte and whinnied softly.

"Kara, listen to me. You need to take the King down to the Gate, quickly!" Odin mounted the winged horse and grasped her mane.

He gave the women one last look before Kara took off into the sky and headed for the Gate. As soon as they left, Astarte tried sitting up again and this time she succeeded with her friends help. She struggled to the balcony and looked out to the Gate where she saw bright flashes of light before one that was almost blinding and her heart immedialty dropped. She panicked and called the one name she knew would help.

"SLEIPNIR!"

She looked down at the stables and heard loud crashes before the mighty steed burst through the wooden doors and ran up the air to the blacony to her where the others backed away, frightened slightly by the horse.

"I need your help. Loki, Thor and Odin are in trouble down on the bridge and I fear for them, please will you aid me?" She asked, slowly reaching out.

Sleipnir seemed to understand her pleas because he nudged her hand before nudging her again in the chest. Wasting no time, Astarte painfully pulled herself up on his bare back and grasped his mane. As soon as she took hold, Sleipnir jumped off the balcony and ran through the air to the edge of the Bridge, ignoring her friends calls of her name.

* * *

The fight forced the two brothers outside the gold dome. Loki used his illusion to move himself around on the Bridge and knocked Thor around on all angles before creating multiple clones of himself, all began to laugh mockingly at Thor. In anger, he summoned a stroke of lightning that struck all the clones, including the real Loki, forcing them to vanish and knock him on his back. As he lay stunned from the attack, Thor placed Mjolnir on Loki's chest. The weight was heavy and he tried to lift it even slightly to releave just some of the pressure.

"Look at you, Mighty Thor! All the powers that you have to command, are all useless here. What happens now? Huh?"

Thor didn't answer as he just stared at the breaking dome before reaching behind his back, hand outstretched. Mjolnir came at his call and Loki breathed a huge sigh as the mighty weight was lifted. As he struggled to sit up, he watched as Thor brought Mjolnir down on the Rainbow Bridge, a huge dent in it's place.

"What are you doing?" Loki couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Thor was deliberately trying to destroy the bridge in order to keep the Bifrost from completely destroying Jotunheim. But Loki couldn't let it end like this, not for Astarte. He summoned Gungnir back to his hand and jumped to stop Thor with a final strike but it was too late. Mjolnir smashed it's way through the bridge and there was a flash of light, knocking the brothers back. They flew through the air but over the bridge where it was certain they'd fall into the void. But someone was there to help as they reached down and grapsed Thor's ankle. Odin arrived just in time with Kara and was there to help his sons. Thor had Gungnir grasped in one hand and Mjolnir in the other while Loki hung down at the spear's opposite end. Looking up, saw his Father awake and there.

"I could've done it, Father...For you!...For all of us...For...For Astart!."

"No, Loki. It wouldn't have helped." Odin said, sadness and dissapointment clouding his eyes.

"My Lord!" Odin shifted his gaze only slightly to see Astarte riding Sleipnir, who galloped speedily towards the three men.

She dismounted quickly, ignoring the pain in her head and side. She knelt by Odin's side and peered over the edge of the Rainbow Bridge to see Odin clutching Thor's ankle who held an end of Gungnir in one hand while Loki grasped the other end. She could see the fear in Loki's eyes as he looked down into the abyss and what was worse, she saw his grip on the spear slipping.

"Hang on, Loki! Please! Thor, the AllFather cannot hold you both. You must swing Gungnir up to me. Hurry, there's not much time!" She called as she reached down to grasp Loki who reached for her in turn with his other hand.

Thor tried as best he could but he couldn't swing the spear without running the risk of having Loki fall. Sadly, Loki knew in his mind that he wasn't going to make it. Astarte was right, Odin couldn't hold them both.

"Please hold on, Loki!" Thor called as she saw his brother's grip slip a bit further.

"Father, Thor...Astarte. I-I'm sorry." He whispered as his grip finally slipped from the end.

"LOKI!"

**This might seem like a bad place to end, but I did it for two reasons. 1: The suspense, bwah haha and 2: Because I wanted to have an even number for the final chapter which is 10. So this means that there's only one more left before the end! The last chapter will be posted sometime tomorrow! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	10. Chapter 10

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THOR, MARVEL OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC AND A FEW OTHERS. THE REST TRULY BELONG TO MYTHOLOGY THAT'S BEEN IN PLACE FOR HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS OF YEARS._

**This is it! The final chapter! I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers, my alerters and my favoriters! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

* * *

As Loki felt himself fall, something thin snag it's way around his wrist. His gaze shot up to see a glowing, pale green rope type string wrapped around his wrist leading up to Astarte's wrist as she clutched the rope for dear life.

"I'm not letting you go so easily!" she cried out as she grasped the rope with both hands, trying to pull him up.

She managed a few pulls before she faultered a bit when she coughed. She tried to contain it but there was a familiar unwelcomed iron taste within. She coughed blood into her lap as Odin managed to pull Thor up and her side became warm. She felt her strength waver slightly but had a death grip on the rope, refusing to let go. Thor wrapped his arms around her and helped grasp the rope with Odin supporting them from behind.

"Together, Astarte. Ready...now!"

They pulled with all they could and soon Loki was safely up over the edge but the pain was too much from Astarte and she passed out again.

"ASTARTE!" Loki gathered her fallen form in his arms and wiped away some of the blood from the corner of her lip, not caring that her side was getting him bloody.

"We must get her to the healers, my son." Odin whispered, clasping a firm hand on Loki's shoulder. "Take Sleipnir, Thor and I will join you shortly."

Immediatly standing, Liki mounted the mighty steed still cradling his beloved with one arm and grasping the reins in the other. Sensing that the need to ride was urgent from his creator, Sleipnir galloped fast towards the palace arriving within moments. Loki ran through the halls of the palace and ran straight for the healing room. All eyes were on him as soon as he burst throught the doors.

"Please! Help her!" He cried out as one of the elders came up to him and pointed to a bed nearby.

"Place her there and we'll take a look."

Loki did as instructed and placed his love's unconcious form on the bed, her ebony locks sprawled beneath her as her head lulled to the side away from him. He was forced back as the healers began their examination when Odin came in with Thor.

"Loki, we need to talk. Now." He said sternly and although Loki was truly torn about leaving Astarte's side again, he did as was told.

"Father told me about your...heritage. You may be a Frost Giant by birth, but you're still my Brother and Prince of Asgard." Thor whispered.

Loki refused to look at him or anyone as Odin led them through to the Throne Room where Frigga was waiting. When she saw her family safe, she ran and embraced them all.

"Thank the stars you're all alright." She cried as she kissed Odin again before kissing both Loki and Thor on their cheeks. "My sons...what's happened to you both?" She asked noticing their saddened and solumn looks as Odin went and sat down on the throne, exausted even though he just woke up.

"We have a very serious issue now that needs to be seen to immediatly. I have seen and heard all that's happened and I am very dissapointed in you, Loki. You deliberatly put lives in danger and tried to kill your own brother! You've spoken many lies and it's cost us greatly. You're punishment must be dealt swiftly and severely. All I have is just one question that I want you to answer truthfully, why?"

Before Loki could say anything, the doors to the Throne Room burst open.

* * *

As soon as Loki left with Odin and Thor, the healers immediatly stripped Astarte of her bloody gown and bandages. They made quick work and thankfully, her side didn't require as much attention as they first thought. With some special herbs they were able to quickly close off the wound and bandage it swiftly. They cleaned the blood from her head and a bandage wasn't needed because the cut was small and hidden beneath her hair. They had just finished dressing her in a white gown when her eyes shot open.

"My lady, you're alright." One of the healers saw Astarte sitting up.

"Where's Loki?" She asked immediatly as her eyes scanned the room for him but saw nothing.

"King Odin took him and Prince Thor to speak in the Throne Room. Please, you must rest." She tried to force Astarte to lie back down on the bed but she slapped the hand away.

"No! I need to see him, now!" She demanded as she slowly stepped onto the floor, the cool feeling of the tiles meeting her bare feet.

She ignored the cries and protests of the healers as she quickly made her way to the Throne Room where she heard Odin ask Loki the question 'why'. She pushed the doors open and marched over the steps.

"Because he did it for all of you!" She yelled, surprising everyone by not only her presence but her outburst as well.

"Astarte, why aren't you with the healers?" Odin asked, trying to understand her answer.

Astarte made her way down the stairs to where Thor, Frigga and Loki were standing.

"I had to come, my lord. Please excuse my sudden interruption but I needed to be here. For Loki." She stood beside her love and slid her hand in his. "I love him, my King, with every fiber of my being. And I stand with him because of my love."

"Do you realize what he's done? What he's put the Kingdom through?" Odin demanded with a stern face but Astarte stayed strong.

"Yes. But he did all that because he loved Thor enough to take drastic measures to bring him back. Loki knew that Thor was always supposed to be King and did all this for him."

"So sending the Destroyer to Earth with the mission to kill Thor was part of his intent? Innocent lies were in grave danger."

"Yes, sire. But I sent my Valkyrie to make sure that Thor would come home before the Destroyer was sent. If Thor could gain back his powers to save the mortals, then surely he would be within his rights to come home. Him getting back handed and actually dying was not something I wanted." She glared at Loki for that one.

"What about Loki telling me that Father was dead?"

"You did what?" Astarte rounded on Loki. "When did you tell him this? No, never mind that. Why?" Loki looked away ashamed as she asked him that question.

"I...I...I was jealous that he always got Father's love and attention but I swear to you, as soon as those words left my lips, I regretted saying them."

"Loki, what about bringing in the Frost Giants to Thor's coronation? And again earlier this evening? How do you explain them?" Odin asked again with anger.

"I was just trying to have some fun with Thor's day and I knew that we wouldn't have to worry about them taking anything but if I had known that all of this would be the ending result, then I'd go back in time and stop it if I could. As for tonight, I did that for Astarte." Everyone's eyes were confused as he went on to explain. "The Frost Giants have caused her pain all her life because they took away her parents. I didn't want her to feel that sorrow in her heart anymore. I lured Laufey here by promising him the Casket and then killed him when he tried to kill you. I origionally wanted her to be the one to kill him because then she'd be at peace but she got hurt instead and I can never forgive myself for that." His eyes started glistening with tears as Astarte pulled him close, wrapping their arms around each other.

"I love you, Loki. No matter what you've done or who you are." She said, looking him directly in the eyes.

"I love you too and I'm sorry for everything that I've put you through." He said back, as Odin stood from the Throne.

"Loki Odinson, you have commited crimes that are worthy and punishable by death." Astarte's own tears began forming as her grip tightened. "However, law dictates that those of royal blood cannot be executed."

"No, no this can't happen. My lord, please I beg of you! Do not banish him!" She could feel that Loki was about to recieve the same punishment Thor.

"And who are you to say what's right for judgement?" The AllFather asked.

"Because you've already lost Thor to banishment and look at how miserable it's made everyone. And I cannot bear to be away from him, if you banish Loki then you banish me too. With everything that's been happening these past few days, my heart cannot take much more of this pain and sorrow. Do you really want to lose your grandchild the same way you lost a son?"

All eyes immediatly fell on her with shock, except Frigga for she already knew. She stepped down from the stairs and led the young woman over to a spare chair, Loki immediatly went to her side.

"Is this why you haven't been feeling well? Why didn't you tell me?" He held her hands in his as he fell to his knees.

"Because you didn't need something else sitting on your shoulders. I wanted to tell you but, I didn't know how. Believe me this was not the way I wanted you to find out that I am with child. Your child." She smiled as she placed Loki's hand over her stomach where he looked like he was going to cry.

Thor and Odin came up beside them, Thor clapping Loki on the back.

"I believe congradulations are in order, Brother!"

"Astarte, is this true? Are you carrying my grandchild?" Odin asked and although it was faint, Astarte saw the old man's eyes glimmer with hope.

"Yes, my lord. Queen Frigga confirmed it two days ago. And it's why I was able to use magic to save Loki on the bridge. Our child and I are connected and they knew Loki was in trouble, even though it's only a few days old. Please, I've know the horrible pain of growing up without parents. Don't make it so that my child grows up without their Father."

Thor practically tackled the girl to the floor while still in the chair in utter joy while Frigga stood by her husband's side.

"What glorious news! Oh, this is truly a blessing!" Thor cheered, his loud voice echoing in the hall.

"I'm happy for you, Astarte, truly I am but there is still the matter of Loki's punishment." Loki stood up with Astarte's hand in his. "I've made mistakes in the past that I'm not proud of and there are those I regret. I take partial responsibility for what's happened because it was unfair of me to keep your true origins a secret. Therefore, as punishment for your crimes, Loki Odinson, you will be stripped of your powers until I deem you worthy of getting them back. You will also be confined to the palace walls, going no further than the stables or the gardens. In addition, you will assist in rebuilding the Bifrost since it is because of you that we can no longer have it." Odin declared and with a tap of Gungnir, Loki felt a sickening feeling wash over him as he felt something being sucked out.

He stumbled backwards and almost fell to the floor dizzy if Thor had not been there to help him stand.

"Loki are you alright?" Astarte asked.

Loki steadied himself out of Thor's arms and looked down at his hands. He gave his wrist a quick flick but nothing happened. His powers really were gone and yet he wasn't in his Frost Giant form.

"It was not your magic that kept you from your other form but my own so I will keep you as is. Now, tomorrow we shall celebrate Thor's return and the day after we shall hold Loki and Astarte's wedding. Now, Thor go and see to your friends. I must speak with Astarte and Loki."

The God of Thunder clapped Loki on the back again and bowed to his Father before leaving the room.

"I must deeply apologize to you both, for forcing yourselves to seperate from one another. This last month must have been painful for you both. Astarte, you shall remain at your post as Head of the King's Guard for the next five months. You will be unable to carry out your full duties once your fifth month is here. From then on, you will merely be with me to give Council and manage the guard from the safety of the palace. That goes for your duties as a Valkyrie as well. Loki, you will aid in the reconstruction of the Bifrost one week after your wedding which will be held in two days time. All the preperations will be made for you so you won't have to worry about a thing."

"Thank you, my lord. May I ask of one request for the wedding?"

"Of course."

"I want the flowers to be Gardenia's." She looked up to Loki with love and adoration. "It's the same flower Loki gave me when he first told me he loved me."

"Done, now I believe you two need to go and see the others. They deserve just as much of an explaination as I did." Loki and Astarte bowed to Odin before turning away hand in hand, heading for the Common Room where they knew Thor would be.

As they opened the door, they heard Volstagg laughing though they knew not why. Thor was the first to see the couple and he bounded over quickly, embracing them both.

"Brother, Sister, come I've not told them the joyous news yet." He beckoned them over to the couch where Sif sat.

Fandral was sitting close to the fire while Volstagg ate and Hogun leaned against the wall. Astarte suddenly felt weary with everyone's eyes on her and she started shaking as they sat down. Loki felt her fear and held her close, a hand over her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." She stated though her voice was slightly shakey.

She heard her friends make sounds of shock as Loki held her tighter.

"And soon they are to wed! A joyous occasion for my Brother indeed." He stood behind the two with that big grin he always seemed to wear as Sif came and stood in front of Astarte.

She glared at Loki before seeing the marks around Astarte's neck.

"What have you done to her, you snake?" She demanded as she quickly pulled Astarte away from Loki's grasp and forced her behind her back protectivly, shocking everyone as they gathered.

"Sif, what is it?" Fandral asked as he came up beside Astarte and he too saw the marks. "My dear girl, what has he done to you?"

He moved his hand under her chin to tilt her head to get a better look but she slapped it away and moved beside Loki once again.

"Laufey was the one who gave me this mark, not Loki." She defended, placing her hand to her neck.

Loki gently moved her hand away and he was filled with immediate sorrow and regret as his eyes rested on the now bruise like handprint around her beautiful neck.

"Laufey? What was he doing here?" Fandral questioned and all eyes fell to Loki.

Sif and the Warriors had figured out that Loki was the one who brought the Frost Giants into Asgard the day of Thor's coronation.

"Please, before you judge him about what's happened, let him explain. The AllFather has already passed judgement but you deserve to know the truth as well."

Sif and the Warriors listened with open ears as Loki explained everything. From Thor's coronation to Loki's punishment. There were times where it seemed like Sif wanted to beat Loki's face in but she showed incredible self control and kept calm. Astarte clutched Loki tighter when he finished hoping that there wasn't going to be any fighting. Loki held her in his arms as Thor came up beside the two.

"I understand if you harbor any anger towards me and I accept it. But pin none of this on Astarte. She was merely following her orders by her King while trying to do the right thing, conflicting her thoughts and stressing her mind." He placed a kiss on her head, her coconut-vanilla scent filling his senses. "I don't want there to be any feuds between you four and her. It's not her fault and now she is carrying my child so please, be gentle with your words." He said with a slight warning tone.

"We're not angry with her, Loki. We're angry at you. But since there's obviously no way that we can sway her from you, I will give you a warning now. If you EVER do anything that might cause her harm in any way, I will gut you like a wild boar." Sif threatened and Astarte giggled as she felt Loki shiver against her body.

"Thank you, Sif but the only harm that will come to me is when I give birth in nine months. I am certainly not looking forward to that part." She shivered herself and Loki chuckled slightly.

"Not to worry darling, that's still a long ways off. I promise, I will be there for you through everything." He vowed and lifted her head to look into her eyes, placing a hand on her stomach.

"So now I guess we prepare for tomorrow's celebration and feast." Thor said and Volstagg's eyes lit up in delight.

"Oh wonderful, I cannot wait!" He laughed with heart, echoing around the room.

"Must your mind always be on food?" Fandral groaned with a smile.

"Well, I'm sure that we should all turn in for the night in order to be properly prepared for tomorrow." Thor said, noticing theat there was some tension.

"Yes, quite. I believe my bride has had enough excitement for one day. We shall retire for the evening." Loki scooped Astarte into his arms like a bride with a laugh that escaped her lips.

"Loki, I am perfectly capable of walking. Put me down this instant." She demanded as the others laughed at her slight squirming as he carried her from the room.

"That, dear lady, is not going to happen. You will not be walking anywhere, not if I have anything to say about it." He carried her to his room and used one hand to open the door since he no longer had his magic to help him.

He brought her in and laid her down on the bed before going back and shutting the doors, locking them behind him. He crossed the room swiftly before taking his love back in his arms.

"You have no idea, how happy I am on this day. Odin can take away my powers and limit my freedom but he cannot take away my love for you. I love you more than anything else in this world and if I had to, I would gladly give my life to see that you and the child remain safe from any harm." He kissed her with passion and desire, their lips dancing together.

"Loki, don't talk like that. We're hear now and we're together." She whispered as she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck and continued with their passion well into the night.

* * *

The whole palace was a buzz the next morning, preparing for the feast to celebrate Thor's return and Odin's awakening. Astarte was brought down to the Hall of the Valkyria where she told her friends and Herja about her child and her wedding. They were extreamly happy for her and promised to be there.

"I'm happy for you child. You've found your own love, just as you parents did." Herja embraced the girl that she had raised as an infant.

"Thank you, Herja. For everything you've done for me."

Loki escorted Astarte to the feast and everything was well. Although there were stares and unwelcome glances thrown at the pair, they didn't let it spoil their evening. They ate, they danced and made the best of the evening.

* * *

The next day, Loki and Astarte were seperated. Frigga, Sif and the Valkyior spent the entire morning prepping her Asarte for her wedding. She was presented with a beautiful strapless silver gown that trailed three feet in length embroidered with white swans along the bottom-edge seams. Her bouquet consisted of Gardenia's and White Daphne's. The same flowers Loki presented to her on the night they confessed their love. After placing on the finishing touches, Astarte stood in front of the mirror, gazing at a woman that she almost didn't recognize. She was so used to wearing armor or her warrior's garb, she had to pinch herself a few times.

"I keep thinking this is a dream, but when I pinch myself I'm not waking up." She whispered as she pinched herself again.

Sif reached out and stopped the pinching from commensing as there was a knock on the door.

"Whose there?" Hildyr called out.

"It is Thor. Am I allowed to enter?"

"As long as Loki is not with you." Frigga answered and the door opened to reveal just Thor as promised.

"I've come to see if the other ladies are ready? The Warriors are most anxious to get this over with, as they so put it." He asked with a laugh and a smile.

"Yes, I believe they are. Ladies, it's time!" Frigga called as she kissed Astarte on the forehead and ushered everyone out of the room.

Thor gazed around the room before landing on his future sister, picking up the silver veil.

"So...how's Loki?" She asked.

"Surprisingly calm, for someone whose been rendered practically mortal. He's been flicking his wrists all morning, I guess out of habit in hopes that he can conjure something to probably ease the tension but he hasn't said much.

"Thank you, Thor, for being my escort down the aisle." She said as Thor stood behind her, gazing at his reflection in the mirror.

"I am truly humbled to have been considered for such an honor." He gently placed the veil on her head but held it above her head for a few more moments. "For what it's worth, you would've made an excellent Queen." He let the veil fall over her face to conceal her from the world but she still saw clearly through the silk fabric. "Shall we, my lady?" He extended his arm to her as she picked up the bouquet.

"Yes...my King." She jested and they left the room, heading to the Great Hall. They waited outside the doors until they slowly opened.

Even though it was short notice, the entire Hall was filled with people from the Kingdom and they stood when she and Thor walked through the doors. Odin stood at the top of the stairs with Frigga at his side. Loki stood a few steps below them wearing his regal green and silver colors taht made him look so handsome. Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg stood off to Loki's side a ways away wearing their same ceremonial clothing but enchanted with Loki's silver and green, though it was not by their choice. Sif and the Valkior stood on the opposite side wearing dresses of silver. She took slow enough steps to try and make sure she didn't trip over her gown but fast enough to keep up with Thor. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Loki stepped down to greet them. Thor raised Astarte's hand and kissed her knuckles softly before going to stand beside Fandral. Slowly, Loki reached out to and lifted the veil to reveal his bride's face.

"Beautiful." He whispered, taking her hand and together they walked up the steps to Odin and Frigga.

The Hall fell silent as not Odin but Frigga spoke.

"Loki Odinson, son of Frigga and Odin, you are here to pledge your eternal love to Valkyrie Astarte, daughter of Ullr and Kara. As the Goddess of Marriage, I wish you both an immortal love, one of which cannot be lost. Even in death you shall not be parted. Bring forth the rings."

Thor and Sif stepped up and presented Frigga with two rings. Loki's ring to Astarte, was silver emerald encrusted band. The inscription on the inside read 'My Winter Daphne: I would not have anyone else but you.' Astarte's ring to Loki was a gold sapphire encrusted band. The inscription for his read, 'My Arbutus: Only thee shall I ever love.'

"These rings and inscptition, hand chosen by thier givers, are one of a king. There are no others like them, no dulicates. Just as their givers are one of a kind.

Loki Odinson, do you swear that you take this woman before you as your wife from now until the end of time?"

"I swear." Loki answered his green eyes never leaving Astarte's blue ones.

"Valkyrie Astarte, do you swear that you take this man before you as your husband from now until the end of time?"

"I swear." She answered.

"If there is anyone within our presence who have objections that these two should not be wed, then let him make himself known. Otherwise I ask for peace."

No one said anything and Astarte let out the silent breath she had been holding and Loki smiled as well.

"Then on this glorious day, I , Frigga, Goddess of Marriage and Queen of Asgard, declare in front of the King, the AllFather and all those present with us, that Loki and Astarte are now husband and wife. Openly present your love and kiss your bride, Prince of Asgard."

"With pleasure." Loki muttered before bringing Astarte into his arms and kissed her.

She wasted no time in kissing back, showing everyone that she loved him just as much as he loved her. The Hall erupted with cheers for the kiss and the two broke apart, smiling for the crowd. They walked hand in hand down the steps and back down the aisle. Due to Loki's punishment, the entire east wing of the palace had been made ready for their week alone and they were determined to spend every second of it together. But they attended the feast first and danced with their guests until they were exausted from the celebration. After bidding everyone a good night, they retreated to the east wing master bedroom, Loki carrying her all the way there, like a true bride and groom.

"I love you, Astarte." Loki whispered in her ear as he kissed her against the door.

"And I love you, Loki." She replied, kissing him back.

* * *

The week went by too fast in the eyes of the newly weds. Once they returned, Loki was immediatly put to work repairing the Bifrost. He was gone every morning before the sun rose and returned only after the sun set. Astarte missed him during the day but she kept herself busy with her own duties. As the months progresses, Astarte's baby bump was becoming more and more noticible. Just as the King said, once she hit her fifth month, she stopped leaving the palace. Any missions that needed her immediate attention were carried out by Hildegarde, Hildyr or Greiavor. Frigga helped her through the long months of pregnancy and helped to see if the baby was healthy. Astarte and Loki both agreed not to learn the sex of the baby until the birth. There was one fear of Loki's that he was afraid would happen. That the child would look like him as a Frost Giant. He didn't want that for fear of his child being shunned by the Kingdom.

* * *

Nine months had passed and Astarte was due any day. She and Thor were walking in the garden, admiring it's beauty when she felt something painful in her lower abdomen. As she doubled over, Thor caught her.

"Astarte, what is it?" He saw something wet form beneath her. "Oh by the stars of Odin." He paniked and scooped up the laboring woman in his arms, running as fast as he could to the healing room. "Someone get down to the Bifrost and tell Loki it's happening! NOW!" He demanded of the guards as he ran past.

Astarte cried out in pain as the contractions hit her hard. Thor came through the room seconds later and the healers immediatly had things prepared. Loki burst into the room within moments afterwards.

"ASTARTE!" Immediatly he was at her side, holding her hand that she squeezed to try and ease her pain.

"Loki...aaahh...i-it hurts..." She moaned in pain as another wave of contractions hit her.

Thor stepped out as soon as Frigga arrived and she was on the other side of Astarte, patting her head with a cold wet cloth as sweat began to form quickly.

"You're doing very well, dear. In fact you're almost ready." One of the healers, Nora was checking her.

"Why can't I be ready now?...Oh god it hurts...Gaaaahhhh!" She screamed again, squeezing Loki's hand.

The God of Mischief either didn't care for the pain or didn't feel it because his facial expression remained the same, worry. He placed light kisses along her hand to try and comfort her in some way. He wished he had his magic with him so that he could help but for the time he was rendered useless to her and he hated it.

"Ok Astarte, the next time a contraction hits, I need you to push as hard as you can. Ready? GO!"

With her eyes clenched tight, she summoned her strength and pushed as hard as she could, crying out in emense pain.

"They baby's crowning! Push again!" Nora instructed.

"NNNYYYAAAAHHHH!" She pushed hard but soon found herself exausted and slumped back against the pillow.

"Oh, Loki, I can't do this. It's too hard." She cried as she panted heavily.

Loki used his free hand to brush some wet hair from her face and kissed her.

"Yes, you can. You're a stong woman and we can get through this together. I'm right here, my love and I'll never let you go." He gripped her hand tight as she felt another wave coming.

"Ok Astarte let's make this one be the last, on three push with everything you've got. One...two...THREE!"

"!"

"That's it! There's the head!...The shoulders!...We have an arm, oh two arms!" Now that the baby was half way out, Nora assisted in gently sliding it out.

The child made it's presence known in the world almost immediatly, it's sweet cries bounced around the room.

"Congradulations, it's a baby boy." Nora said, lifting him up to show to Astarte and Loki.

Loki's initial fear was not realized. The baby wasn't born blue and had a normal temperature. Now only time would tell if he inherited any Frost Giant powers. Nora placed the newborn in a blanket and wrapped him up, placing him in Astarte's waiting arms. She tears turned to ones of joy as she looked at the sweet little face with a small bush of black hair of top of his tiny head. Loki sat on the bed beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Our son." He whispered as reached out and grasped one of the tiny hands.

"Let me get him nice and cleaned up for you." Nora gently lifted the babe but kept him in sight of Astarte.

"We did it, Loki." She spoke softly as he kissed the top of her head.

"No, darling. You did. You brought our son into the world and I'm so proud of you." He felt his own tears come as Nora came back with a clean baby and handed him over to Astarte.

"No, you hold him Loki. I need to get cleaned up before we let anyone in to see him." Loki nodded and stepped away from the bed with Frigga, allowing Nora and some other healers to clean the blood and messy sheets.

They dressed her in a new white gown and helped move her to a different bed, one big enough for both her and Loki to sit on together. Once the two were comfortable sitting, Loki handed the boy back to Astarte who began crying again at the sight of his cute face. She glimpsed his eyes and saw that they were a pale shade of green.

"You are definatly the spitting image of your Daddy." She stated, making Loki laugh.

"Let's hope that's not entirely true." He muttered back.

"My Queen, you can let them in now. I'm sure everyone out there is anxious to see the new arrival." Astarte said, looking over at her husband with happiness and love.

As soon as Frigga opened the doors, Thor burst into the room and was at the bed in a flash.

"What is it? A boy? A girl?" He was like a small child hopped up on sugar as Odin, Fandral, Greiavor, Hogun, Sif, Hildyr, Herja, Volstagg, Esir, Rota, and Hildegarde came in and gathered around the bed.

"Everyone, we'd like you to meet Aric Lokison." Odin looked like he was about to cry.

"I have a grandchild..." Astarte passed Aric over to Odin and Frigga who smiled as soon as they saw him.

"He's so precious." Frigga commented as Odin gently caressed his hand over the baby's head.

"Come now, Father. Let me see my nephew." Thor whined.

"Hush, Thor or you'll wake him." Sif punched him in the shoulder before he got the baby.

"You and I will have so many andventures together. I can't wait until you get older. Then I can teach you how to use a sword and fight in combat and know the glories of battles." He boasted as Sif was next.

"Remember what happened last time you boasted like that?" Astarte grumbled. "And besides, if he's anything like his Father, then he's going to be fighting from a distance with magic and sorcery. We already know that he's got at least some magic. Plus, you'll be too busy teaching your own children how to fight. So leave my son out of it."

Everyone laughed lightly at her statement as the baby was carefully passed around during the course of the visit. Nora had shooed everyone out of the room except Loki to give Astarte a chance to feed Aric before she could rest. As he watched his wife sleep peacefully, he looked down at the babe in his arms.

"I'm so glad to have you both in my life. Now everything is complete, I now have a home, a loving family, a beautiful wife and now I have a son." He kissed Aric lightly on his head. "Everything is as it should be."

* * *

Over the years, Aric showed no signs of having Loki's powers as a Frost Giant which surprised everyone but there were no complaints. Thor and Sif married and became the new King and Queen after Odin and Frigga stepped down. They had a daughter named Elisia and a son named Donar. Loki and Astarte had another son, Wotan and then a daughter Kari. Odin granted Loki his powers back once the Bifrost was complete around the time of Aric's second birthday. But to Loki, it didn't matter anymore. He had everything he wanted and there was nothing he'd change about it.

* * *

**THAT'S IT! THE ENDING OF THE STORY! I know the ending might be a little cheesy but like I said in the beginning, it's a lighter story. My second Loki story will include a sequel for the Avengers and will be a complete 180 from this story. Keep and eye out for it within the next few weeks called, Fury In The Fingertips.**

**I made up the names of Thor's children but he and Sif did marry in the myth. Also because there is no sequel, there is no Tesseract and Thor didn't fall for Jane. They were just friends especially since when Thor would be able to go back to earth, over 80 years would've passed on Earth so Jane would be dead. Wotan is the Old German name for Odin, just in case and Aric means eternal ruler.**


End file.
